Choose friends or lover
by Dahlias
Summary: Voldemort's gone, Harry's in love with who other than Draco. Friends find out and Harry's forced to make a decision. But will this choice cost him his life? WIP, Slash, R
1. Harry leather Draco

  


** Read 1st** those of you who are wondering about Dark Side of the Light then jump onto where my bio's at and there's a very good explanation. well.... hop to it! Luv ya to all those who care!! 

* * *

**WARNING:** Slash material. Meaning two beautiful guys doing the nasty. So those of you who are offended just turn your rear around and read someones heterosexual story instead. Thank You and Good Bye!!!!! 

**DISCLAIMER:** Definetly not making money off of this so why sue lil old me? My gyrl Rowling owns these characters but i definetly own the plot and whatever new spell i conjured. 

**Authors Note:** If story is to be archived then ask me please. I'll say yes just drop mke an email so i'll know and give you more slash or whatever when i make more.   
  


**Harry + Leather = Draco**

**Ch 1**

Ron laid awake in his bed thinking while waiting. Just recently he realized Harry had been sneaking out in the middle of the night to come back early in the morning. He had yet to confront his friend, no his best friend, on what was happening. Peering through his curtain, Ron was able to catch Harry 'in the act' sorta-speak. 

Hair in every which way, glasses on crooked as he tried to untangle a leg from the blankets, and robe gaped open. That was how Harry looked and that's how Ron always seen him except the blankets usually never attacked his friend. It wasn't until Harry turned so his front faced Ron whose eyes were open wide. Harry quickly closed his robe tightly around himself before walking out the seventh year dormitory. Ron sat back down on the bed trying to comprehend what he saw. 

Harry - in leather - not just any leather but the smooth, shiny, second skin, black leather! A silk dark green shirt that was buttoned to the color with a silver tie. 

As quickly as possible Ron jumped out of bed, snatched the invisibility cloak that he knew was under Harry's bed, and rushed out after his best friend. Little did he know his worst Nightmare was to come true.   


~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was quiet. He had to be if he wanted to live, 'cause if the Gryffindor's let alone his best friends find out he might as well turn back time and let Voldemort kill him than the other way around. 

The portrait door swung open and closed with a soft click. "Out again I see. Can't you two get enough of each other." Chuckled the portrait of the oversized woman who was fanning herself. Harry smiled and blushed before walking away. He didn't have the Maureders map since his long-time lover insisted to add danger to spice up the relationship more; wasn't it enough he had Voldemort on his back for most of the relationship? Wasn't that enough spice? 

Rounding the corner, Harry took the shortest path to his destination ignorant of the fact he was being followed by his curious best friend under the invisibility cloak. Finally Harry made it to a plain wooden door; the Room of Requirements. Removing his cloak he draped it neatly over one arm and strode inside closing and locking the door behind him. 

Inside, it was a mix of comfort and romance. There was a lit fireplace with Cinnamon and Vanilla scented candles on the mantel; a bear skinned rug was in front sprinkled with white rose peddles while an oversized overstuffed lazy-boy sat half on half off of the rug; in the corner was a king sized bed with thick comforters and more white rose peddles mixed with red. 

"Finally. What took you so long?" asked an amused Draco as he leaned forward from the lazy-boy so he can glimpse at Harry. 

Harry smiled as he watched Draco remove his reading glasses from his face and place it as a bookmark in the book in his lap which closed. "Had to wait for everyone to be asleep. Started thinking Ron was up but I didn't hear a sound." Harry took his leisure time to waltz up to his lover whom was eyeing the leather pants, near drooling. 

"If I didn't know any better I would say you're trying to get me hot and bothered." Draco dropped the book over the side of the arm of the lazy-boy. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry came in front of the white blond hair young man who was stretching his legs from the Indian sitting position. "Well - it is our anniversary. Thought it would be fun to get you all hot and bothered." 

Draco slid forward in his seat so his legs dangled over the edge. He reached out pulling Harry closer by the tie. "Bold Potter. Wearing muggle clothing and Slytherin colors. You must love me to stab your house in the back." Draco pulled Harry closer so his lips skimmed over that of his lover. 

"Mmm." Harry moaned. "I love you more than house pride Draco." Draco moved his lip to skim down Harry's chin to the throat. "More than air, more than magic, more than -" Harry moaned as Draco latched onto a sensitive spot on his throat, sucking gently. 

Pulling away Draco smiled, satisfied that he left his mark on the Gryffindor. "Tell me you love me more than them love." Draco asked as he moved off the chair so he slid against Harry's aroused frame. 

Harry's eyes closed for a brief moment as he savored the touch before he opened his eyes and gazed lovingly into his partners eyes. "I love you," Harry bent slightly so he could lift Draco by the back of his knees so the slightly shorter white blond wrapped his legs around his dark hair lover. "I adore you," Harry carried Draco over to the bed while running open mouth kisses and gentle bites on the Slytherin's throat. 

"Say it Harry. Say that you love me more than them." Draco asked as he was lowered gently on the bed with Harry between his legs. 

Taking the paler hands in his, Harry twined their fingers together and lifted them above the Slytherin's head, grinding his lower half against the flushed boy as he in turn pushed up. Harry could control his orgasm and he was determined to bring Draco off before himself. 

"Please - Harry -" Draco begged as his legs tightened around the teasing Gryffindor. 

Harry lowered the rest of his body so he could crush his own lips to the submissive mouth below him. Tongues clashed as they tried to devour one another. Draco wined and whimpered in protest as Harry moved away press their cheeks together as Harry's hot breath tickled his ear. 

"Harry - god -" Draco's hips moved erratically as he neared orgasm. 

"I love you more than them Draco." Harry gently bit down on his lovers earlobe just as the Slytherin arched his back and screamed: "Harry!" 

Harry continued his grinding as Draco writhed under him, riding out the last of his orgasm. 

"I love you Harry." 

"I love you to. I love you so much." (a/n that's so sweet. i think i'm gonna cry : )   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron had fallen asleep and woke in time to cover his exposed legs with the invisibility cloak. The wooden door opened and he was anxious to see who Harry was seeing. Was it Cho, Luna, Ginny (the only possible explanation he would be hiding it form his best friends)? Whoever it was Ron never ever expected to see his enemy, Draco Malfoy. 

Horror stricken he watched as Harry leaned down to kiss Draco just as the Slytherin finished tying something around the other boys neck. They departed with a quick I love you; Harry one way and Draco another. 

  


** Ooh - what'll happen next? Well let's just say it's not all that pretty. *sigh* everything bad always happen to my Harry.   
**

THANKS 4 reading. Reviews always welcomed even the nasty ones. If you want your notes commented on in a timely manner than email me. but also have it on the review. Copying and Pasting is fairly simple. THaNK YoU and GOoDNiGHt!!!! 


	2. What Contract

  


**WARNING:** Slash material. Meaning two beautiful guys doing the nasty. So those of you who are offended just turn your rear around and read someones heterosexual story instead. Thank You and Good Bye!!!!! 

**DISCLAIMER:** Definetly not making money off of this so why sue lil old me? My gyrl Rowling owns these characters but i definetly own the plot and whatever new spell i conjured. 

**Authors Note:** If story is to be archived then ask me please. I'll say yes just drop mke an email so i'll know and give you more slash or whatever when i make more.   


**SUMMARY:** Harry's torn apart from 2 loves. Whom will over rule or will this be the end of our loveable scar head?   
  


**What Contract?**

**Ch 2**

The next morning Harry was on his way to the great hall, a smile plastered on his face as he fingered the locket hanging from the intertwined red and green string. The carving on the front was that of a Dragon, whose wings were outstretched holding a lion close. Opening it he found two peddles of a rose, one white and another red, with a clipping of white blond hair tied with a strand of his own hair. On the flip side was a wizard picture of both of them together sitting on the lazy-boy , Draco in his lap leaning back into the embrace Harry had on him with a smug smile that clearly said 'mine'. 

Closing the lid he placed it on the inside of his shirt just before a pair of arms grabbed him and forced him into an empty classroom. The door shut immediately behind him and he was slammed against the frame as Ron's angry face stared into his. 

"Malfoy. Of all people, Malfoy!" 

"Ron? How -" Harry started flabbergasted. 

"How did I know? I followed you, you git!" Ron spat as his vice grip tightened enough to cause bruising. "You've been sneaking out every night for Merlin knows how long and since YOU didn't tell me I had followed you." 

"You followed me?" Harry's brain quickly caught up with the situation. Anger radiated off him. "You fucking followed ME!" Harry shouted back. 

Ron was quickly surprised at the sudden burst seeing as he released his hold and took a step back where Hermione looped their arms together. "Harry calm down." she spoke gently. 

"No! Who the fuck gives you the right to follow me! Huh. My love life is no ones concern but mine! Me! As in it does not involve you two because it just doesn't!" 

Ron's face reddened before he exploded. "It involves us if it's Malfoy you're shagging!" 

"Ron! You're not helping the situation none hon." Hermione said with a glare before she turned and flashed Harry a sad smile. 

"Situation? There is no situation. Let me say it again because I know it is very difficult to comprehend." Harry said with as much sarcasm as he could muster when anger was his focus point. "Me. And. Draco." Ron made a face. "Couple. As in, in love! Get over it okay." Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Harry continued. "Don't you start Herm I already know what's going to be said so I'll answer all in one go. I'm In love. Draco is not a Death Eater. He will never be. You are confusing him with his father. No, this isn't fling. This is a long term fling that if possible I would see to it, it will not end. He loves me just as much. No, this isn't some Slytherin ploy to catch me off guard. And finally, yes I'm gay! Satisfied?" 

Harry turned to leave but Hermione's calm neutral tone stilled his hands. "Choose Harry. It's either him - or us." 

Closing his eyes, Harry managed to will away the hurt that brought with it tears; he refused to cry and answered in just as neutral tone. "Ill be damned If I have to decide on a matter that's none of your concern." Harry walked out. His appetite was gone and he headed to the dungeons where he was more than positive he would be the first for potions class, there was always a first time for everything.   


~*~*~*~*~*~

Neville was more than surprised to see Harry voluntarily sit next to him in potions without a complaint. He was more surprised to notice a slip of a tear before it was quickly wiped away as if it never happened.   


~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco waited patiently inside the Room of Requirements for his lover during the lunch hour. He hadn't seen Harry in second and third period. Normally Malfoy's weren't worried, Malfoy's never worried, but this Malfoy was beyond worry, he was deathly afraid that something bad was or had happened. He just prayed that Hedwige was able to deliver his letter.   


~*~*~*~*~*~

Earlier in the day… 

On his way to second period, Charms, Harry was once again manhandled into another empty classroom. Hermione didn't even wait till the door was firmly shut before she started. "What has gotten into you Harry!" 

"I'm in love." Was his simple answer. In the back Ron was making gagging noises. "And I'll be damned if I have to choose between a love of a lover or love of friendship. They're hand and hand." 

"Well you are going to have to choose mate." Ron said with seriousness. Hermione nodded firmly agreeing with her boyfriend. "Us or him." 

Harry looked between the two and laughed. He laughed so hard that he had to support himself on the door frame while tears of mirth leaked out. Soon he managed to calm himself enough to speak and wipe away the tears. "Oh - oh Ron. Never change. You are the most hilarious person I've had the pleasure to meet." 

"It's not a joke Harry." Hermione spoke with such conviction Harry ceased his laughter. "We're beyond serious." 

"Guys? Come on. You're going to ditch seven years of friendship because I'm involved with Draco?" Harry asked, as panic began to set in. 

"No." Ron started. "You are." he finished. 

"Harry - truthfully, lovers are disposable but friends, real friends, are lifelong." Hermione said with a shrug. 

It felt like a bucket of ice water was thrown on him then seeped through his skin to freeze him inside and out. "Friends." Harry said as his brain slowly began to re-piece itself. 

"Yes friends. Us." Ron motioned his hand so he pointed to all three. 

Harry smirked as his heart clenched with agony at what he was hearing. Harry spoke in neutral tones refusing to give away anything. "I might have lived most of my life without any but I can tell you what my definition of friends is and tell me if you agree with me. Friends are indispensable; friends are loyal; friends are with you through thick or thin; friends understand one another; friends help you grow; friends accept you regardless of creed, looks, and most importantly friends accept you regardless of whom they choose to spend the rest of their lives with because friends know how to mind their own businesses when it comes to the heart." 

Both Hermione and Ron were quiet. "Seeing that sentences are probably too long or not quite up to grade with what you might understand I'll tell you what kind of friends you are." Harry paused as he tried to control the trembling. "Not. Mine." the couples mouth fell open in shock. "Just by you making me decide whom I spend the rest of my meager existence with shows your true colors." 

"So." Ron couldn't help the sneer that twisted his lips. "You choose a Malfoy over your best friends?" 

"No." Harry said firmly. 

"You've changed Harry. The real Harry hated, despised, Malfoy. What happened to the real Harry?" Ron asked. 

"He died." Harry said as he took several steps backwards. "He died the day -" No. No. He wouldn't reminisce on the past. "Just remember I never willingly chose one over the other. You made that decision for yourself." Harry turned to leave. His hand was on the knob and he was prepared to turn it, walk out, and never look back. 

"Don't!" Hermione cried out. She ran to Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist, cheek pressed against his back. "Please Harry. We love you. All we want is what's good for you." 

"He's good for me Herm. He loves me. No ones ever loved me like that." Harry whispered, voice breaking. 

"Let him go Herm." Ron said softly from behind. 

"No." Hermione said firmly. She turned to face her boyfriend. "I'm not going to let him go and get himself turned into a ferret." Hermione snapped. 

"If he wants to break the contract then let him! It'll be his own fault." Ron snapped back. 

Harry whirled around to face both 6f them. "What contract?" He asked to the astonishment of both his - well he didn't know what they were to him. 

"You don't know?" Hermione asked with wonder. 

"Know what?" Harry asked confused as Ron's laughter had his temper coming back. 

"Oh man. You had us worried there for a moment mate." Ron side wiping at his brow dramatically. 

"What contract!?" Harry said in a near shout. 

"The one we signed on your birthday." Hermione started. 

"Herm, don't bother. He was too drunk that night anyways." Hermione scowled at Ron before she returned her attention back to Harry. 

"On your birthday we all signed a contract. A friend bonding contract." Hermione said to a more than shocked Harry. 

"What?" Harry was able to ask. 

"A friendship bonding contract that makes it legal that we're best friends. Sort of like a marriage except you know minus the divorce." Her voice sounded chipper. 

"Okay - and how does this relate to me being turned into a ferret." asked Harry. 

"A consequence of what happens when you break the contract." Hermione explained 

"So if I had walked out of that door I would've been turned into a ferret. Is there a counter spell?" Harry asked not knowing how to deal with what was happening. 

"No." Both said in unison. 

The room was silent and Harry could already feel the pieces of his heart fall apart. If he walked out the door without their friendship then he was bound to be a ferret but if he wanted to be furless then he would have to accept their friendship and loose the love of his life. The only person who ever seen him as him. 

"Ever heard of the muggle saying: Keep your friends close but your enemies closer? How close is too close you want to be?" Harry spoke refusing to let them see him cry. 

Hermione frowned and Ron walked up to him. He tried to reach out but Harry moved away so his back was pressed against the door. "Think about it Harry. Think of what you'll loose." 

"My skin." Harry said not liking Ron's closeness. 

"7 years Harry." Ron started. "7 years of knitted sweaters; can you even think about any future year without one made by my mom - our mom?" Harry clenched his teeth together still refusing to let even his once best friend see him cry. "Summers at the Burrow. The twins pranks. Ginny's infatuation. Hugs from a bunch of red heads. Toss the gnome. Moms cooking." Ron smiled and reached out so his hand rested on Harry's shoulder. "The love that not even Malfoy can give you." 

Harry's eyes caught Ron's. He couldn't hold it back any longer, the tears slipped and there was no way he was able to stop it. What Ron was saying was true; he couldn't fathom a future without all of the above. And there was no way Draco could give him the love only a mother could considering Draco's own mother and father were dead. But there was something not even the above could give him. 

Draco. 

Draco filled a whole in his heart and he knew that once that whole was empty again no one else could fill it. Was it worth loosing a piece of himself for the above. Of course he lived 15 years with that whole empty why not the rest of his life; at least he would have the memory. He would have the rest of himself filled with what was offered. 

But. 

But, no, he couldn't bring himself to leave the man he loved, his soul mate. If he left Draco then Draco would be alone and if he left his friends then he would be just like his Slytherin; both would be alone with only each other for the love and comfort they would surely miss and lack. 

His heart came to a decision but his head interrupted. If he chose Draco over his 'friends' then he would be a ferret and there was nothing that would help remedy that issue. 

"Harry." Ron snapped his friend out of his daze. "choose: your friends or that Malfoy." 

Harry was torn in two. This was going to be the end of him, he just knew it.   


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


** Ooh - what'll happen next? Well let's just say it's not all that pretty. *sigh* everything bad always happen to my Harry.   
**

THANKS 4 reading. Reviews always welcomed even the nasty ones. If you want your notes commented on in a timely manner than email me. but also have it on the review. Copying and Pasting is fairly simple. THaNK YoU and GOoDNiGHt!!!!   
  


* * *

_*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@_SPECIAL THANKS_*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@_

**kendra1117:** If u think Ron's an ass now wait til lata.

**Crimson_Tears:** Thank you!! bottom Draco is my fav also but he's not that all the time ( : }

**silverflames03:** *leather* *Draco* hmmm... that has possibilities!!!

**moonysgurl:** Does this answer your question? He's more of an ass lata

**Immortal Roses:** Here u go i hope u like it! next one will be more better (I hope *is really really scared it might not be*)

**Web Walker:** One thing... Feel the burn!!! the chapter will be even hotter!!! (hopefully!!!)


	3. Decision

  


**WARNING:** Slash material. Meaning two beautiful guys doing the nasty. So those of you who are offended just turn your rear around and read someones heterosexual story instead. Thank You and Good Bye!!!!! 

**DISCLAIMER:** Definetly not making money off of this so why sue lil old me? My gyrl Rowling owns these characters but i definetly own the plot and whatever new spell i conjured. 

**Authors Note 1:** If story is to be archived then ask me please. I'll say yes just drop mke an email so i'll know and give you more slash or whatever when i make more. 

**Authors Note 2:** Because of the long wait (truel sorry) i'm setting out 2 chapters so no one will throw curses at me. 

**SUMMARY:** Harry's torn apart from 2 loves. Whom will over rule or will this be the end of our loveable scar head?   
  
  
  


**Decision**

**Ch 3**

  
  


Hedwige flew through the seventh year dorm room in the Gryffindor tower. She landed on the pillow, inches away from a crying Harry. Cooing softly, Hedwige pecked him lightly. Minutes later a worried Hedwige flew through the window once again to return to the owlery.   


~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where have you been?" Draco scolded as he pulled his lover closer into a hug. 

Harry shut his eyes and enjoyed the feel of his white blond pressed against him. It was hard to maintain his indifference when knowing this would be the last loving embrace he would be allowed, ever. 

Draco moved away slightly with a frown. The return hug never came and he was worried. "Harry what happened." And to Draco's horror Harry removed his own hands. "Harry?" 

"We need to talk Malfoy." Harry said with so much coldness as if they were still the old rivals. 

"Stop it. You're scaring me." Pleaded Draco. 

The laugh out of Harry sounded forced and mechanical. "And here I thought Malfoy's weren't afraid of anything especially a Slytherin." 

"You're not Harry!" Draco spoke taking a step back refusing to believe what stood in front of him. 

"Of course I am. I've just grown tired of you and whatever we had had. It's gotten boring Dra- Malfoy and so have you." Harry made to leave. He shuddered as Draco latched onto his arm. 

"Bore you?" Draco was a tad bit hysterical. "I. Bore you?" He tugged hard so Harry faced him. A second later he let out a strangle cry as he pushed the Gryffindor, hard, against the wall. For a brief moment Harry wondered whether today was bash Harry's back day against solid objects before Draco's lips were on his, hot and greedy. 

Harry kept his lips firmly shut and teeth gritted while his frame went rigid. "Open up for me Potter." Draco ordered as he licked Harry's lips. Harry tried to move his face away but his head was held in place by aristocratic fingers that were strong. Un-amused Draco crushed their lips together again before slipping his thigh where he was positive he would find an arousal; of course he was correct. 

Harry couldn't fight back a moan that allowed Draco to slip his tongue inside. Rubbing hard against the bulge he wanted everything that was of Harry James Potter. 

It felt too good for Harry to protest and he didn't want it to stop. Truthfully, if this was to be the last time with Draco then he wasn't going to deny it. 

Moving away from the hot mouth Draco latched onto a piece of Harry's throat where he bit down hard and drew up on the skin so the blood underneath the skin surfaced along with a nice large bruise. Satisfied, he latched back onto Harry's mouth who was now more than willing.   


~*~*~*~*~

A disheveled Harry made it to the Gryffindor common room well past midnight. His whole body ached, his soul was bruised while his heart was battered. Thankfully the common room was empty, so when he slumped into a chair by the dimming fire he allowed himself a few silent tears. With a shaky hand he placed it over the mark Draco gave him. It was right in plain view for anyone to notice it unless the collar of his uniform was buttoned tightly. 

Harry pressed against it, wincing at the slight sting. He wasn't going to magic it away. He was going to leave it there because as long as it remained there then there was a piece of Draco that was with him. Ron had confiscated the necklace and had claimed to have tossed it. How miserable did he feel? Now he understood the saying: "So empty you're lost." 

Probably for a long while he would be lost. The memory of the conversation with his former lover was still playing in his head. 

_"Tell me that you love me." _

"I love you." 

"More than them Harry?" 

"You don't know how much more love. So much more than them." 

"Then why!? Why!? After all this time?" 

"I'm sorry Draco." 

"Don't - don't apologize." 

*A long pause as they gathered their thoughts. Enough time for Harry to regain his train of thought and not be sick because of it* 

"We both know this wasn't going to last." 

"…" 

"We're better off separated now than later when we feel obligated to remain together." 

"…" 

"If I hurt you then I'm sorry." 

"…" 

"I do love you but I'm not madly in love with you." 

"… go to hell Potter." 

"I deserved that I know but -" 

"How much of a fucking hypocrite can you be? Is it because no one knows about us? If that's it then we can hold hands, kiss in front of the Great Hall at breakfast, hell I'll announce it at the next Quiditch match!" 

"No! Draco - there is no longer an us. We're through." 

"How can you say that?" 

"I just did." 

"You owe me an explanation Potter! You owe me a reason why you're giving up on us after all this time. After yesterday-" 

"Yesterday was a goodbye fuck." 

"…" 

"…" 

"You don't mean that." 

"…" 

"It was our anniversary!" 

"It was my goodbye." 

"Then why? Tell me why!" 

"It's complicated Malfoy!" 

"Then fucking uncomplicated it you bastard!" 

"They -" 

"They?" 

"There's this contract." 

"A contract?" 

"Yes." 

"…" 

"And they - Dammit Malfoy It's over with just deal with it!" 

"…" 

Harry remembered the cold mask of indifference steel Draco's face as the Slytherin walked out with no word. It was in that moment that Harry felt himself begin to die.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


** Ooh - what'll happen next? Well let's just say it's not all that pretty. *sigh* everything bad always happen to my Harry.   
**

THANKS 4 reading. Reviews always welcomed even the nasty ones. If you want your notes commented on in a timely manner than email me. but also have it on the review. Copying and Pasting is fairly simple. THaNK YoU and GOoDNiGHt!!!!   
  


* * *

_*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@_SPECIAL THANKS_*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@_

**Signeus:** Is this quick enough? Next chapter will be up probably tuesday.

**baby chaos:** Thanks!

**Romilly McAran:** If i turn them into ferrets what fun would that be? I've been really really busy lately (college work) and the little free time i have is done working. Sorry.

**eminem4eva:** They have been deemed Assholes and i whole heartedly agree. 

**~FAllen Angel:** Thank You.

**Immortal Roses:** It'll be explained in a later chapter but i'll do it here anyway. If Harry is no longer friends with both Ron and Herm then yes he turns to a ferret as specified in the wizarding contract. And no. if it were that easy don't you think this fic would be long? ^_^ Ron and Herm don't feel Draco is good enough and there is that whole hate issue so they give Harry a choice between lover and friend. 

**NayNymic:** I hate it to but who says love isn't without angst? Just don't quit on me yet you'll like what i have instored in later chapters for the _"priggish narrow-minded fuckfaced assholes"_ if it's allright with you i'm dying to use that line.

**ravenbeaut:** What makes you think that chapter isn't already written? ^_^

**Jade Malame:** Sorry!!!! I've been really busy.

**Kimmy15:** I wish it were that simple. I really do but... my fics are all complicated.

**silverflames03:** It's already finished hun i'm just letting the chapter out one by one whenever i have the chance. It's more fun that way.


	4. Favor

  


**WARNING:** Slash material. Meaning two beautiful guys doing the nasty. So those of you who are offended just turn your rear around and read someones heterosexual story instead. Thank You and Good Bye!!!!! 

**DISCLAIMER:** Definetly not making money off of this so why sue lil old me? My gyrl Rowling owns these characters but i definetly own the plot and whatever new spell i conjured. 

**Authors Note:** If story is to be archived then ask me please. I'll say yes just drop mke an email so i'll know and give you more slash or whatever when i make more.   


**SUMMARY:** Harry's torn apart from 2 loves. Whom will over rule or will this be the end of our loveable scar head?   
  
  
  


**Favor**

**Ch 4**

  
  


A month passed with little excitement. The Order was still working harder than ever since the Death Eaters were retaliating because of the death of their master. 

Snape was closed off in his quarters working on potions that were in desperate need, McGonagle was running errands for unknown reasons, and Dumbledore was apparating around the country producing battle strategies. It was with great relief to the student body that Dumbledore had made a rare visit to the Great Hall for breakfast with a visitor. 

"Morning." Dumbledore started. "As you all know by now Hagrid has retired." There was a few 'we'll miss you' and other sad comments but happy non the less, scattered across the Great Hall, with goblets raised in a toast. "As a replacement I would like to introduce you to your new Professor - Charlie Weasley." There was a loud applause even a few from the Slytherin table. 

Ron waved at his brother who was smiling up at the high table. "This should be awesome Harry don't you think?" Ron nudged his friend who wasn't paying attention. 

Harry stared down into his plate moving his fork around his scrambled eggs. He wasn't that hungry but Hermione dragged him down while scolding him that his studies had left him thinner than was healthy. 

It was true that his studies kept him from his breakfast, lunch, and dinner but he no longer had an appetite. Ever since him an Draco parted ways he buried his pain away by burying his nose in the book. It wasn't such a bad thing considering his grades were improving and the teachers never complained. 

Dumbledore sat with a smile. It was good to be back after all that time especially with the rest of the staff. Snape was as grouchy as ever after all those days and night stirring potions in cauldrons to now begin teaching again. McGonagle was tanned and had a slight smile after all the work she accomplished. 

Reaching for his goblet of orange juice, his eyes glanced up at the Gryffindor table. It was by pure coincidence that Harry Potter had also glanced his way meeting the man in the eye. The sheer force of pain, sadness, loneliness, emptiness caught the Professor by surprise that he accidentally knocked his goblet over. He managed to keep the smile in place and make a slight joke about butter fingers but his eyes immediately caught the attention of Snape before returning to Harry. 

What he saw was slightly disturbing in his eyes. 

Harry barely noticed the Headmasters little accident. He barely noticed any of the stares he received by people anymore. Setting down his fork gently he made to get up but Hermione's hand immediately grabbed his bony wrist. "You haven't finished your breakfast." Hermione said glancing at his barely eaten plate. 

"I don't feel too well Herm. Besides I have to go to the library." Harry pulled away from her grasp and stood. It was too quick for him and the blood quickly rushed to his head. Wobbling slightly he was held firm by Ron. 

"You don't look too well mate." He said with a slight frown. "Maybe you should go see Poppy. She'll give you something." 

Harry nodded his head no that helped clear away some of the haze in his mind. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." with that he pulled away once again from his touch. It was quite knowledge by both his friends and a few other people that he didn't like to be touched. 

"Didn't I tell you." Hermione whispered to her boyfriend who was watching his best friend leave much slower than he came in. 

"He might not be feeling well Herm." Ron said with hope. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron. "Don't be stupid. He barely touched his food. He's barely been eating enough not to collapse." Hermione's voice began to rise slightly. Enough so that a few Gryffindor's to hear it. The few who were more than worried about their hero friend.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Breakfast ended pretty quickly and two professors were wrapped in a conversation in a corner with a silencing charm around them. 

"Albus." Snape sighed. "Must you ruin my vacation." 

Dumbledore understood the mans frustration as an odd show of concern. "Severus, this is serious. Young Potter is in distress. I have a feeling he wont open to me but maybe you." 

"In case it hasn't crossed your path but that boy and I are like oil and water." Snape said but he already knew the argument was going nowhere. He would find a way to at least figure out what was wrong with the boy. If the Headmaster was this worried then something must be wrong. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


**A/N:** I know I know... it's short. And i am sorry but that's not the end of the world...... ...... ...... ...... ..... Or is it? 

** Ooh - what'll happen next? Well let's just say it's not all that pretty. *sigh* everything bad always happen to my Harry.   
**

THANKS 4 reading. Reviews always welcomed even the nasty ones. If you want your notes commented on in a timely manner than email me. but also have it on the review. Copying and Pasting is fairly simple. THaNK YoU and GOoDNiGHt!!!! 


	5. Observations

  


**WARNING:** Slash material. Meaning two beautiful guys doing the nasty. So those of you who are offended just turn your rear around and read someones heterosexual story instead. Thank You and Good Bye!!!!! 

**DISCLAIMER:** Definetly not making money off of this so why sue lil old me? My gyrl Rowling owns these characters but i definetly own the plot and whatever new spell i conjured. 

**Authors Note:** If story is to be archived then ask me please. I'll say yes just drop mke an email so i'll know and give you more slash or whatever when i make more.   


**SUMMARY:** Harry's torn apart from 2 loves. Whom will over rule or will this be the end of our loveable scar head?   
  
  
  


**Observations**

**Ch 5**

  
  


"I don't mean to complain. But why do you always sit next to me?" Neville asked Harry as he watched his room mate cut Silk Weed in fine strips. 

"Because you seem like a real friend than most friends." Harry answered as he concentrated on his work. Neville wasn't expecting his answer so he remained quiet trying to figure out what was the meaning behind it. 

Minutes before Snape had strolled into the class, robes flapping behind him while he barked out orders for a potion called No Depress. As the Professor sat in his seat his focus was on Harry. Other students were pre-occupied with their own assignments to even notice. 

As the class progressed Snape grew increasingly alarmed. First was the fact that Harry didn't sit in-between his two friends, second was the fact Harry had no qualms sitting so close to Neville where other students tried to inch their tables away just in case. More so, the boy seemed to rest every few minutes with short breaths while his partner would glance at him with concern. On more than one occasion Neville had placed his hand over Harry's when grasping a bowl that quivered slightly. 

It seemed no major 'Neville related' accidents happened since the boys attention was more focused on Harry who smiled gratefully several times. Near the end of class Snape had to stop himself from bouncing out of his chair when Harry seemed to stagger from his standing position but once again Neville was there to catch him and whisper something in the boys ear. Harry sat down paler than a minute before while Neville finished cutting the Gingly Root and adding it while stirring twice counter clockwise. 

Capping the solution in a glass vile for another class Neville cleaned up, firmly whispering to Harry to remain seated with a threat of adding an ingredient and blowing up the contents of the cauldron. Not only did the useless potion student hurriedly pack his bag but that also of Harry's they were the first to leave the class. 

"Mr. Malfoy. A word with you a moment please." Snape said as the class began to file out. Draco nodded for his two guards to leave. As the door closed behind them Snape turned a curious eye to the boy in front of him. 

"Yes professor?" Draco asked calmly. 

"From the last I heard you and Mr. Potter were an item. Can you tell me what illness or problem is happening with the boy?" Snape asked sitting back in his chair. 

Draco bit at his bottom lip while he looked down at the floor for a brief moment before answering. "Well, me and Potter are no longer an item sir." the shock that ran through Snape was well hidden. "And as for Potter's well being I haven't noticed nothing wrong. My time is spent elsewhere, there's no need for me to expressing any interest of that particular person." The words were true. Draco paid no attention to Harry, it would hurt too much to do so. 

"Very well then. You are excused." Snape said while his mind raced with possibilities of how such a relationship ended. 

As Draco was halfway to the door curiosity took him. Turning, he once again faced the professor. "Professor? Why did you ask?" 

"If you are no longer interested in Potter then why would I tell you Mr. Malfoy?" 

"Just curious is all Professor." Draco quickly made his exit repeatedly telling himself he no longer cared.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I told you Neville I am fine." Harry reassured as he rested against his friend as he was being dragged back to the Gryffindor tower. 

"Oh really? Is nearly fainting in class fine?" Neville asked mentally noting the lightness of the boy leaning against him. His arm was wrapped around Harry's waist and he sadly noted that when he moved his hand slightly up he could trace a rib. 

"Untrue." Harry wanted to protest more but he was too tired to do so. 

"Is that so?" Neville questioned with a hint of feigned amusement. 

"You're teasing me aren't you?" Harry saw little spots in front of his eyes. _What if I reached out and grabbed one?_

Neville's mouth opened to retort but a harsh hit on his shoulder from an arm had him trip in place causing Harry to fall forward. Luckily Harry had the sense to break the fall with his hands rather than his face. 

Draco laughed. If anyone asked him why he did what he did he would lie. He would never admit his jealousy when he rounded a corner to see students staring at Harry Potter who was resting against Neville Longbottom who had no shame in wrapping an arm around the smaller boy. Anger and jealousy never mixed well with a Malfoy. 

"Ah look. Nevy and Potty." Taunted Draco as he squatted in front of Harry who was reaching for his glasses. Draco grabbed them and held them in his hands. "Looking for these Potter?" 

"Leave him alone Malfoy!" Neville made to help Harry up. "Are you okay Harry?" He said in a gentler tone. 

Harry nodded his head yes before he lifted it and stared at Draco. It was the first time Draco ever truly looked at Potter and he didn't like what he saw. It was most likely a cosmetic illusion charm but he knew that under the magic Harry looked like shit. The only real fault was the light circles under the eyes and the eyes themselves. 

Draco was truly frightened by what he saw. He didn't see nothing and that was the problem. There was no contempt, no anger, or sadness, just empty faded green eyes that could've belonged to a corpse. Before Draco could reach out, Neville had helped Harry up and resumed the position they were before except this time with a sturdier hold. 

"Move out of the way Malfoy." Neville said with force that it made some of the students actually gasp because they never knew of Longbottom to be of any kind of threat. 

Draco complied but not before he replaced the glasses on Harry's face, to the shock of those who were around, allowing his fingers to graze against cool skin. He notice the flutter of Harry's lashes and the flash of disappointment on his face before it disappeared to nothing. 

Neville continued on his way ignoring those who were openly staring at both boys. He wasn't ignorant of the transaction of what happened between Harry and Draco. It only confirmed his suspicion of long ago that those two were a couple, well, were a couple.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


**A/N:** Who else adores Neville, Raise both hands and feet while bouncing on your bumb. Well i luv him so all i can do is raise one, oh hell two hands and wave eratically to prove it. 

** Ooh - what'll happen next? Well let's just say it's not all that pretty. *sigh* everything bad always happen to my Harry.**   


THANKS 4 reading. Reviews always welcomed even the nasty ones. If you want your notes commented on in a timely manner than email me. but also have it on the review. Copying and Pasting is fairly simple. THaNK YoU and GOoDNiGHt!!!!   
  


* * *

_*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@_SPECIAL THANKS_*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@_

**Web Walker:** I like them but i decided to let them be stupid... well add whatever you want there. ^_^

**tidus2529:** All my fics have happy ending sorry to say. I don't like death fics, they'll make me cry. (sad i know) ^_^

**Miss Lesley:** I love you. All your questions will be answered, trust. _Except_ for the bit about the contract. I can't write it up (i tried, really) so it'll be told in passing by the characters. You make some major points and i'll get to them eventually. Actually wrote several new chapters and fixing everything up because of one of your questions. so THaNK yOu. ^_^

**Cait:** Which ones? If there's a miss-spelling then just tell me i need all the help i can get. ^_^

**chryssantes:** Interesting... *ponders thoughtfuly* ^_^

**Signeus:** Now what fun would that leave me? ^_^

**iamwednesday13:** You're in luck. I've uploaded (is that the correct term?) this chap pluss another so.... have fun. ^_^

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Illusione de Me

  


**WARNING:** Slash material. Meaning two beautiful guys doing the nasty. So those of you who are offended just turn your rear around and read someones heterosexual story instead. Thank You and Good Bye!!!!! 

**DISCLAIMER:** Definetly not making money off of this so why sue lil old me? My gyrl Rowling owns these characters but i definetly own the plot and whatever new spell i conjured. 

**Authors Note:** If story is to be archived then ask me please. I'll say yes just drop mke an email so i'll know and give you more slash or whatever when i make more.   


**SUMMARY:** Harry's torn apart from 2 loves. Whom will over rule or will this be the end of our loveable scar head?   
  
  
  


**Illusione di Me**

**Ch 6**

  
  


A staff meeting was held quickly that day. Professors were quiet as Snape recounted what he saw and hypothesized from his class. It came as quite a surprise to a few, especially Charlie, Professors that Draco and Harry were an item but the frown that crossed Dumbledore's face after hearing about their separation told them something was off and didn't question the partnering. 

"It seems Mr. Potter is more affected by this breakup than Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore spoke as he sat in thought. 

"What are we to do?" Charlie started. "If he is on the verge of suicide then we must do something." 

"How could we have missed this?" Sprout asked as she ringed the glove in her hand. "Sure he has been quiet, more so, and his grades have improved, but it wasn't -" Sprout couldn't finish her sentence. 

"That boys been put through too much." McGonagle said in almost a whisper. The smile that was on her face had since vanished, replaced with worry. "I think maybe the break up with Mr. Malfoy was the last straw - sort of speak." 

"Let's not neglect Draco." the potions master said firmly. "He's also suffered but not as severe." 

"Ah. Malfoy pride." Dumbledore said. 

Snape nodded grimly. "Malfoy's learn to ignore the problem completely. That's why he's never noticed the condition with Mr. Potter." 

"But he looks -" Professor Senestra started but was immediately cut off by Dumbledore. 

"Looks can be deceiving. He's a wizard and as a wizard he's been using charms to make his appearance to be flawless. Too smart for his own good. That charm he's used is in the library in the restricted section." 

"_Illusione di Me_." Snape muttered to himself as he rubbed his brow. "Stupid boy." 

"Severus." warned Dumbledore. 

"It's true Albus. Only someone stupid enough -" 

"Desperate enough Severus. You and I both know what this boy is capable of. He probably didn't want another time like in his 5th year." 

The Professors were quiet and confused as they paid attention to the two men go on with one another. 

"What would you prefer Albus? An angry boy who's showing a feeling or a hollow child who cares for nothing." Severus was near a shout. Dumbledore remained quiet. "You know I'm right don't try to deny it." 

"I'm not Severus. Truly, out of the two I would most rather have a smiling Harry rather than what we have now. As of yet there is not a counter spell but -" 

"Excuse me." Charlie interrupted. "Can you please explain what you mean." He asked both men. 

Severus sat back in his seat and looked at Dumbledore who sighed and spoke up. "Young Potter has used a charm called _Illusione di Me_ or in plain English: Illusion of Myself. There's a reason why this charm is in the restricted section. The user of course creates the desired effect they want but at a price." Dumbledore paused. "The magic needed for this is based on emotions. Meaning in order to create your illusion one must sacrifice their emotional self." 

"You're forgetting something Albus." Snape interrupted. 

"Ah - yes - the second version of the charm. Why don't you enlighten us Severus. You know a great deal more of it seeing as you helped aid in it." Dumbledore said as he fiddled with his tea cup. 

Snape sighed. "Just before the death of Vold-" Snape stopped himself. "Potter and Malfoy stumbled, by accident, on a second version of the charm. Everything was the same except for one minor detail. A potion, a very difficult one I might add, was taken before casting it on ones self. Dragon Heart String determined for how long the Potion was to stay in affect before the counter spell could reverse the whole charm. But -" Severus frowned slightly. "I have a feeling Mr. Potter used the more permanent version. And that has no known cure." Finished Snape. 

"What can be gained by such a charm?" Asked McGonagle. 

Dumbledore answered. "In Harry's case he doesn't feel anything. He's hallow of feeling." 

"He smiled in my class Albus." Snape interrupted again. 

"Was that a true smile Severus?" Snape frowned slightly. "Emotions are also part of the illusion. But there is sort of an echo of the last feeling one feels when using the charm. And I personally understand why he used such a charm on himself." 

"You read him?" Severus stunned words brought a smile to the elder professor. 

"Yes. Unintentionally though. He was beyond hurt and he would rather feel nothing than that." 

Quiet settled over the room as each Professor contemplated what was being said to them.   


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


**A/N:** Sorry if the whole explanation of the _Illusione de Me_ is hazy or confusing. Questions will be gladly answered. This chapter was written during a writers block so please don't hold it against me. 

** Ooh - what'll happen next? Well let's just say it's not all that pretty. *sigh* everything bad always happen to my Harry.   
**

THANKS 4 reading. Reviews always welcomed even the nasty ones. If you want your notes commented on in a timely manner than email me. but also have it on the review. Copying and Pasting is fairly simple. THaNK YoU and GOoDNiGHt!!!!   
  


* * *

  
  



	7. How Dare They!

  


**WARNING:** Slash material. Meaning two beautiful guys doing the nasty. So those of you who are offended just turn your rear around and read someones heterosexual story instead. Thank You and Good Bye!!!!! 

**DISCLAIMER:** Definetly not making money off of this so why sue lil old me? My gyrl Rowling owns these characters but i definetly own the plot and whatever new spell i conjured. 

**Authors Note:** If story is to be archived then ask me please. I'll say yes just drop mke an email so i'll know and give you more slash or whatever when i make more.   


**SUMMARY:** Harry's torn apart from 2 loves. Whom will over rule or will this be the end of our loveable scar head?   
  
  
  


**How Dare They!**

**Ch 7**

  
  


"I'm not taking no as an answer." Neville said firmly as he led Harry upstairs to their dormitory. "You are going to have a lie down and **then** visit Poppy so she could try to give you something." 

Harry was exasperated. There was no way he could see Poppy. "Fine I'll have a lie down but I don't need to see her. When I wake up I'll take a pepper up potion." haggled Harry. 

"I don't know-" Neville started to refuse. 

"It's probably a bug or something. Do I look sick to you?" Harry managed to twist his head to face his friend. 

Neville looked at him squarely. Of course he didn't look sick but he was acting as if he were more than just sick. 

"I'll sleep for the day and I'll have dinner. Hermione even said I need to eat more so it's probably just fatigue from lack of food." Responded Harry. 

"No." Neville said firmly. Harry's last comment did the opposite than what was intended. It was true he noticed the skipped meals but he also overheard Hermione's concern about other things as well. "After your nap," they made it inside the room. "we're going to take a trip to Poppy's. No ifs ands or buts." Neville deposited Harry to the closest bed. Ron's. 

"I don't think Ron will complain if you borrow his bed. Here." Neville pulled down the sheet quickly so Harry sat down and toed off his shoes. 

"Thank you Neville." Harry grabbed his wrist. "You're better than most." As Harry said that Neville noticed something odd. It sounded like Harry meant it but it never reached his eyes. 

"No problem. Just have a lay down and I'll collect your notes." Harry nodded in agreement and did as he was told allowing his friend to pull the blankets over him. Quietly Neville left. 

As Harry turned to lay on his stomach his hand slipped under the pillow. His eyes snapped open as he felt the familiar cool metal. Sitting up he pulled up the pillow and stared down at the locket with the necklace. There it was. He had thought Ron had tossed it but apparently not. If he had any emotions he would have been overjoyed but he felt nothing. He knew what he was supposed to feel but what was there to do except keep it. With shaking hands Harry used the last of his energy to tie the necklace around him and tuck it in his shirt. It would've been easier if he had taken off his robe but Harry wanted to keep the skin to linen contact to a minimum when it came to bed sheets of his once best friend.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As a Slytherin, Draco always prided himself on knowing what was what and who was who anywhere he resided. It just was a coincidence that he so happened to have the Mauraders map (a/n did i spell it right?). It was during dinner that he slithered up to the Gryffindor tower where he overheard Harry was resting. 

The map showed that the tower was empty except for the one person he intended to meet. Climbing up the familiar stairs he tried not to remember the memories of his past life, the one where his one true love used to be in. 

Once inside he used a silencing spell around the room just in case the walls were thin and a locking charm that would take more than _Alohamora_ to break. There was only one bed with the curtains drawn so he cautiously walked up to it. Pulling aside the deep red curtain he barely made out the outline of him. 

"_Lumos_." Waving the wand over Harry's face, that was facing him, he ignored the pang of sadness that welled up in his chest. Carefully climbing up on the bed he was so close that he could hear the uneven breathing of his one time lover. 

Eyes roaming Harry's face he inched his hand to the back of Harry's ear and touched just underneath the earlobe. It was icy cold. Muttering a string of curses about 'stupid Gryffindorks' he knew instantly what others were trying desperately to figure out. 

While the Magic World was at war both boys spent their time in the restricted section learning useful spells, charms, curses, and reading up anything of value. It was during that time they came across the charm _Illusione di Me_; a less known witch who followed the dark arts made it by accident. She looked more like a muggle's interpretation of a witch. She spent over a decade with the side affect of no emotions and an un-mole face, that is until something broke the curse but the book didn't say how. All that was read that after the death of her one and only son she was once again her past self. 

Laying beside Harry, Draco set his wand down on the pillow. Gently resting his hand on the Gryffindor's cheek he watched as Harry stirred lightly moving into the warm hand. "_Revealus_." Draco muttered. A ripple crossed over Harry's face and Draco had a brief moment of looking at the real Harry, barely lasting half a minute. "Merlin - what are you doing Harry?" Draco whispered as he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

The circles under his eye were darker, skin paler and pastier, while his face was gaunt his lips were dry and cracked; in his sleep Harry looked near death. Draco didn't remove his hands when Harry's eyes opened with effort. 

He was close enough to once again see the empty spheres. Only one other time had he seen his Harry like this. It was for an entire week, a crucial week during the war where there were more deaths, killings, and of course the end of Voldemort. 

Draco remembered being with Snape who was planning with the Order when Harry waltzed in covered in blood and ripped clothes with a sack that leaked what was on his clothes. He remembered the calm cool way Harry spoke to the room as he tossed the sack onto the table where Voldemort's head rolled out: "I'll be in my room for the rest of the night. I need a shower. This smell is getting to my head." and he quickly walked out as if it weren't a big deal. 

It wasn't until later that night when Draco removed the charm that Harry broke down in his arms refusing to talk about what happened. It was that night Harry vowed never to use the charm but it looked like life was too much for the Gryffindor to keep an oath. 

"Draco?" Harry's voice was strained and his breath quickened. 

"I'm here love." answered Draco inching closer to the boy. 

"You can't be here? I don't dream. I'm not supposed to dream." Harry's empty eyes searched his face. 

"I'm here love. I'll always be here." Draco leaned forward and gently kissed the unresponsive lips. 

"Hallucination." Harry muttered. Draco wanted to deny it but his attention turned to Harry's movements which were reaching into his shirt front to pull out the locket, clutching it. "I didn't feel it. I always feel him." 

"Oh Harry. My Harry. Why?" Draco asked as he nuzzled against Harry's cheek to whisper in his ear. 

"Hurted." murmured Hurry as he sighed and snuggled closer to the warmth. He was so cold. Not cold that he was shivering but an unfeeling type of cold. 

Draco couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't stand the separation, couldn't live without the warmth of Harry snuggled beside him, he missed the corny jokes, the late night talks about the future, he missed his Harry who was the world to him. With gentleness Draco pushed Harry so he laid on his back and he straddled the hips of his one time lover. "Tell me love." Draco murmured as he placed gentle kisses on Harry's face. 

Deep down Harry wanted to feel those soft lips but he couldn't and it was pointless to try and remember the feeling because his feelings were his emotion. 

Draco nipped at the lobe of Harry's ear, needing, wanting, some sort of response. His crotch rubbed against the softness of his one time lover with no reaction from the teen below him. Frustrated, tears leaked from Draco's eyes as his hips stilled. Burying his face in the crook of Harry's neck he cried while trying to hold onto Harry in some way. 

From habit Harry wrapped his arms around the man he once loved. During the war for many nights both teens were in this position; Draco crying out what disturbed him so much while Harry placing back the pieces but both knew in someway even though the moves were correct the love and beauty of the whole process wasn't there and probably never be there again. 

"I'm sorry Draco." This made the Slytherin cling ever harder. 

"Please Love. Please tell me what they did to you." Draco pleaded as he sat up slightly, encasing Harry's face with his warm hands. "What did they do." 

Harry stared up at the Slytherin. The tears that were streaming down the paler boys cheeks shined in the dull light of the wand. Why not tell him? What was wrong with telling his one time lover the truth? _Yes, what's holding me back. There's nothing that can be done._

"You're beautiful." Harry's fingers danced across the damp skin. Glancing at the moisture on his fingertips he brought them to his lips where he licked them off. 

"Harry?" 

"They betrayed me." Harry spoke as he turned his face into Draco's palm, closing his eyes. "Ron. He found out about me and you. He and Hermione threatened me." 

"Mangy Weasel and Mudblood! What did they -" 

"A contract - no, a friendship contract." 

Draco snorted "Bloody great friends." 

"I was drunk when I signed it apparently. They said I betrayed them by loving you and they said as long as I'm with you I'm not their friend." 

"Then don't be their friend. Be mine. Be all mine." 

"That would be lovely." Harry sighed. "If that were simple do you think we would be here, now, the way we are? They showed me the contract. If I ever betrayed them then I would be turned into a ferret. Ron joked it was fitting and made rude comments about you and the irony. Now that I think about it, I would've been better off an animal or better yet - maybe I'll just die." 

"No!" Draco spoke harshly. He forced Harry to face him. "No. No. No. Never think like that again do you hear me?" Fear crept through the blond as he realized his former lover was capable of such a thing. Crushing his lips to the unfeeling Gryffindor below him Draco wanted to believe that would do the trick and bring back his Harry. 

Feeling the unresponsive lips move away Draco wanted to hurt something, no, someone's. _They would pay. Both that Mudblood and arse of a Weasel are going to breath their last breath for harming his love._

**Bang! Bang!**

"Harry? Open up!" A muffled voice called from behind the door. 

"Neville? It's Neville. You have to go." Harry said pushing Draco off of himself. "Take my invisibility cloak and go." 

"Harry! Open the door or I'll break it down. _Alohamora_. Shit! Harry!" Neville called with several more hits on the door. 

"I love you Harry." Draco murmured kissing him briefly before crawling off the bed and reaching under the bed to pull out the cloak. He ripped away the thin paper protecting it from the dust bunny and wrapped it around himself just in time as the door swung on its hinges hitting the wall and bouncing back so it hit an unsuspecting Neville. 

Harry's eyebrows arched slightly as he watched Neville fall back on his rear with an 'oof". "Stupid door. Stupid self. Can't do nothing right." Neville mumbled to himself while rubbing his nose. 

"How did he - never mind. I won't question how the dimwit broke my locking charm" Draco spoke to himself in a whisper with disbelief. 

Harry kept his attention on the teen who was standing and dusting off his robes. A floating hand waved goodbye to him before disappearing back into the cloak. "Are you alright Neville?"   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
  


**A/N:** See. A little mystery solved. Let's assume Harry beheaded old Voldie because brother wands don't work so they duked it out with muggle weapons instead. 

** Ooh - what'll happen next? Well let's just say it's not all that pretty. *sigh* everything bad always happen to my Harry.   
**

THANKS 4 reading. Reviews always welcomed even the nasty ones. If you want your queastions answered quickly, rather than waiting for the next story then email me and i'll gladly answer. THaNK YoU and GOoDNiGHt!!!!   
  


* * *

_*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@_SPECIAL THANKS_*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@_

**Benjis VIP:** I'm hurrying! ^_^ 

**tidus2529:** Some are longer and some aren't, sorry. ^_^ 

**Signeus:** LOL. ^_^ 

**iamwednesday13:** THaNK yOu! ^_^   
  
  
  
  



	8. For the Sake of Love

  


**WARNING:** Slash material. Meaning two beautiful guys doing the nasty. So those of you who are offended just turn your rear around and read someones heterosexual story instead. Thank You and Good Bye!!!!! 

**DISCLAIMER:** Definetly not making money off of this so why sue lil old me? My gyrl Rowling owns these characters but i definetly own the plot and whatever new spell i conjured. 

**Authors Note:** If story is to be archived then ask me please. I'll say yes just drop mke an email so i'll know and give you more slash or whatever when i make more.   


**SUMMARY:** Harry's torn apart from 2 loves. Whom will over rule or will this be the end of our loveable scar head?   
  
  
  


**For the Sake of Love**

**Ch 8**

  
  


It was only by sheer luck that Draco had not met Granger and Weasley as he quietly stomped down the corridors. Oh, he knew perfectly well what he planned on doing to those two if they would've crossed paths even if it meant him being expelled. 

Veering left from the corridor that lead to his dorm Draco found himself standing in front of Snape's door. Shuffling his feet he contemplated whether or not to ask the man for help. His hand hesitated to knock then dropped back to his side. It was very un-Malfoy like to ask others for help and be in debt to that so called person. But this was Severus Snape - his godfather. 

_Get a grip Draco! This man has money and power, what could he possibly ask for that would ruin me?_ Convincing himself that there was nothing to loose besides a few galleons at the most Draco Malfoy knocked on the door. 

The door opened and a familiar figure graced him with half a smile. "Mr. Malfoy. Took you long enough." 

"Well. This isn't easy for me you know." Draco defended forgetting momentarily he had an invisibility cloak over his head. 

"Of course. Very hard for you to put aside Malfoy Pride and all." Snape stepped to the side. "It's safe to remove the cloak also." 

Draco grumbled under his breath as he did so while walking inside. "I need a favor." 

_"Illusione di me."_ Snape said bluntly while walking to his liquor cabinet. 

Draco plopped himself down in a seat. "How did you know?" He asked. 

"Dumbledore." Pouring some red wine in two glasses, one was less than halfway full. 

"Meddling old fool." Draco picked at the arm of the chair. 

"Along with the rest of the staff." Snape made his way to the silent teen handing him a glass. 

"But - but -" The words wouldn't come out so he settled for a frown. 

"I thought you would be glad to have the assistance of others without asking." Snape asked sitting himself down across from Draco. 

"That's not the point! The more people who know it'll be harder to get those two." Downing most of his drink Draco sprawled back against the chair. 

"What two?" Snape sipped his drink as his mind tried putting pieces together. "Do you know what caused Potter to take such a drastic measure?" 

"I'll only say if I have your full confidence." 

"Draco?" 

"No. Severus." Draco sighed. "For Harry's sake I'll allow the Headmaster in on this piece of information but no one else." 

Snape gazed down into his drink as he answered. "Fine." 

Draco closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "I bumped into Harry earlier. I caught a glimpse of him for the first time in what seems like forever. I thought it was a simple glamour but this bad feeling wouldn't go away so during dinner tonight I visited him. I didn't want to believe it. I knew he couldn't have gotten the potion for the second version so I checked." 

"Behind his ear?" Snape asked quietly. 

"Yes. It was like ice. If I didn't love him so much I would've smothered him in his sleep right then and there. He looks awful you know. I used the revealing charm and he looked like death. Throughout the whole time I was there I kept thinking how if I would've fought harder to keep him this would never would have happened." 

"It isn't your fault." 

"Oh I know. It's **their** fault. **They** betrayed him when **they** knew dam well how much that would hurt him." 

"Who are They?" 

Draco opened his eyes and stared at his godfather. "The Mudblood and Weasel." A smirk pulled at his lips as he continued. "I asked Harry what they did and he spoke about a friendship contract." 

"Was this a wizards contract or just something scribbled on a piece of paper?" Snape asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Draco, I need more information than that. What else did Potter say about the contract? I know he can't be that dense to not know the difference between a magical one and just a plain old piece of paper." 

"I don't know! Harry said something about him turning into a ferret if he betrayed his friends and apparently being with me is betraying a rule or whatever. Sev, how stupid is that!?" Draco stood and paced the carpet. "I mean how can me and Harry being in love be betraying those two? They have each other what's wrong with us? The fact we're gay?" 

"The past." Snape answered. 

"The past? That's history. Before the war when we were still children. If I can see past the grudges surely they can also? It's been what, over a year since I've called that Mudblood a Mudblood and that Weasel a Weasel. For Merlin's sake I've been civil to those two and every other person." 

"They're Gryffindor's what else can you expect from such?" watching the teen pace for a second Snape continued. "Is that all? His _friends_ made him decide between them and you and he chose them thus saving him from turning him into a ferret." 

"Except now because of them he's dead. We were laying in bed together and their was nothing. It was as if a shell of him was underneath me. It was pathetic Severus. He acted like a child starved for something no matter how hard I tried I couldn't snap him out of it." Draco stopped pacing and walked towards the sitting Professor and kneeled on the floor. "That's why I'm here tonight asking for assistance." 

Snape looked down at the teen who was desperate. It was a first for him. No Malfoy was desperate but love could do things to an individual. Thank Merlin he couldn't love. "Do you know what you are asking Draco?" Draco nodded yes. "Do you really? You'll be in my debt until I see fit. If I help you I can -" 

"I know! You can ruin my reputation. You can ask for my life but I'm willing to do anything for the man I love. Please help me." Draco placed a hand on Snape's knee squeezing gently. "Please." 

The fire crackled and popped snapping Snape's gaze attention allowing him to move his eyes to what remained of his wine. "You have my assistance but I do it because I am your godfather and even if I rarely, if ever, say it; I do love you like the son I've never had." 

Exhaling in relief Draco couldn't stop himself as he pounced and hugged the potions master who was too stunned to react. "Thank you." Draco whispered in his ear. 

Snape cleared his throat as Draco untangled himself and deposited himself back on his previous occupied seat. "So what are we going to do?" Draco said interrupting the silence. 

"We?" 

"Yes." 

"There is no we. It's what are you going to do." 

Draco flushed hotly clearly angry. "You said you would help!" 

"And I am but all in good time." Snape said calmly. "You are going to try to give me the copy of that contract so I can look it over. Then you will return to the Manor and retrieve any Dark Arts tome you can get about _Illusione di Me_. There has to be something about that spell the tomes in the restricted section hasn't been written." 

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked not liking having to do all the boring and difficult tasks. That's why he asked his godfather for help, it was his job. 

"Inform Albus. Today's Friday so you should be fine staying here after your little visit to the Manor. We'll speak later." Snape set down his glass and strode to the hearth where he flooed himself to the Headmaster's office. 

Draco remained seated scowling. This wasn't going to be fun but he would do anything for his love. There was no doubt about that.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
  


**A/N:** See. A little mystery solved. Let's assume Harry beheaded old Voldie because brother wands don't work so they duked it out with muggle weapons instead. 

** Ooh **- what'll happen next? Well let's just say it's not all that pretty. *sigh* everything bad always happen to my Harry.   


THANKS 4 reading. Reviews always welcomed even the nasty ones. If you want your queastions answered quickly, rather than waiting for the next story then email me and i'll gladly answer. THaNK YoU and GOoDNiGHt!!!!   
  


* * *

_*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@_SPECIAL THANKS_*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@_

**Dreamer:** What do you think he should do? ^_^ 

**Anarane Anwamane:** I know... do you think it's gonna get better? I wrote the dam thing an _I'm_ worried. *sheesh* ^_^ 

**Jenny:** I love these stories also. hopefully there's not toom much angst but enough to piss ppl off. Draco is sooo OOC. ^_^ 

**eminem4eva:** will never give this up. Things have to get better or i'l have a linch mob at my front porch. ^_^ 

**smilez:** They're not as bad as you might think. In their mind they think they're doing the right thing. (not defending them, they did go about it the wrong way, but still.) ^_^ 

**Benjis VIP:** I liked the contract it's just the whole ferret thing i'm pissed about pluss the dam rules. What _should_ Draco do to the two 'friends'? ^_^ 

**iamwednesday13:** I have yahoo messenger, it's **writer_4_a_cause**. I'm on practically on every night. i'll see if i catch you one night *cya* ^_^   
  
  
  
  



	9. Conversations

**WARNING:** Slash material. Meaning two beautiful guys doing the nasty. So those of you who are offended just turn your rear around and read someones heterosexual story instead. Thank You and Good Bye!!!!! 

**DISCLAIMER:** Definetly not making money off of this so why sue lil old me? My gyrl Rowling owns these characters but i definetly own the plot and whatever new spell i conjured along with Kayla (my character). 

**Authors Note:** If story is to be archived then ask me please. I'll say yes just drop mke an email so i'll know and give you more slash or whatever when i make more. 

**SUMMARY:** Harry's torn apart from 2 loves. Whom will over rule or will this be the end of our loveable scar head?   
  


**Conversations**

**Ch 9**

Neville was still stunned. He had actually petrified Harry James Potter, like he threatened mind you, and was now hovering him towards the infirmary. It was such a shock to himself that he took no notice that he wasn't his usual clumsy self. 

The few people who did notice the floating still body and the expression on the Gryffindor would've assumed a 'Nevillecident' had occurred and if it were threatening a scowling Professor would be right beside the two, so no one placed much attention to the scene. 

Waltzing into the infirmary with a floating body behind him wasn't something Neville wanted to do again. It just wasn't worth having Madame Pomfrey hovering over him with narrowed eyes while questioning him. Asking question after question while those eyes so similar to that of Snape's that he was quite literally frightened. It wasn't until she stepped back and her demeanor changed with a sigh and her warming eyes returned giving Neville the opportunity to slow his heart that was beating quickly. 

Watching as Harry was placed on a bed he waited for the physical, which was a simple wave of a wand and muttered words, to finish. Hazy letters appeared above Harry pouring from the tip of the wand as Madame Pomfrey read with a slight frown. 

"You say he vomited what you gave him?" Madame Pomfrey asked looking down at the boy who was fiddling with his wand in both hands. 

"Yes. I - he was still asleep when I came to collect him earlier so I let him sleep so I brought him dinner. He protested at first but I threatened to inform you and he then ate." Neville answered. 

"Mhm. And how long after eating did he vomit?" she asked. 

"Not long. Maybe a moment or two. He almost didn't make it to the loo actually." 

"What did you bring him?" She asked calmly. 

"Well I asked the house elves for some soup and bread with a cup of pumpkin juice. I didn't think he could digest anything solid." 

Madame Pomfrey was, to say the least, proud. "Good. Solid food wouldn't have been too good for the moment." she quickly schooled her smile and asked another question. "Did you force him to eat all of it or-" 

"Oh no, no." Neville nodded his head. "I told him to eat as much as he can so he wouldn't get sick - but I guess he did." 

"Hmm. Tell me again why you petrified Mr. Potter." She said eyeing the teen who quickly looked down at the ground. 

"Well - he - Harry - when Harry came to he freaked out when I told him I was going to take him to you." Neville lifted his head ignoring the slight blush that was on his face. "I threatened to petrify him and drag him down here if he protested and well -" Neville bit down on his lower lip and stared at Harry who was snoring softly. Apparently while frozen in mid air he simply fell back to sleep, exhausted. 

Charlie Weasley stepped out of the Gryffindor common room with a wistful sigh. He could still remember the days of pranking and dallying about in the common room near the hearth. But as the red-head turned the corner he heard voices. Stilling his steps he quietly peered around expecting to find Gryffindor's sneaking out. But, alas, he was disappointed. In the portrait of the Fat Lady was another woman and just like every female in existence, they were gossiping. 

"It still a shame." said the Fat Lady while she fanned herself, frowning at a petite lady who wore a nurse uniform, sitting on a stool while knitting. 

"Poor child." the nurse said. 

"He isn't ill is he Kayla? Oh I couldn't stand it if that child goes through another episode." The Fat Lady nodded her head in worry. 

"No, no. Poppy has just given him a sleeping potion and is rubbing ointment on him to give him back some nutrients he has been loosing. Child is so thin. You should've seen Poppy's face when she removed that boys robes. Could run your fingers over his ribs I'll tell you that." Kayla said with a frown. "Still. I've always, wondered how that child and that other boy got together." 

The Fat Lady smiled and sighed. "Love. What a blessing." Kayla looked up from her knitting the oversized woman sitting near her. "I was the first one to see, to notice. They had their first kiss right here in front of me. Of course I was sleeping and had just woken up to a ruckus. Harry was covered head to toe with mud and was resting on that Malfoy." 

"Draco?" Kayla was naturally shocked. 

"Yes. I thought you knew?" 

"Well I knew it was a young lad, that's all the paintings would tell, but a Malfoy? This is the first I hear of such a thing." 

"Yes well he asked us to keep it a secret. After all that boy's been through it was the least we could do especially after he stopped Peeves from defiling our canvas's." Kayla merely shrugged and urged the Fat Lady to continue with a wave of a knitting needle. "Oh yes. Now where was I? That's right. Well as the two boys were headed here Malfoy was scolding Harry. Now I didn't find that appropriate and was about to scold him when Harry butted in. Out of no where Malfoy pushed him against the wall and kissed him." 

"You don't say." Kayla's eyebrows rose. 

"Sparks flew but neither one spoke about love just yet. Malfoy admitted that he was worried. Harry spoke about there was no reason and then Malfoy blurts out about how much he cared and wasn't about to let him kill himself before he asked him out on Hogsmead weekend. Of course Harry accepted and they've been meeting under the invisibility cloak ever since." 

"Up 'til now?" 

"Shame." the Fat Lady reached forward and grasped the nurses hand. "Ever since the break up that boy has been distraught. He doesn't even seem like the old Harry. Staring off into space, not a smile or laugh in ages, or even a chuckle. Just last week a Ravenclaw was yelling in his face and he did nothing but walk away. Didn't even defend himself or tried to calm that child down." 

"What are you trying to say?" Kayla leaned forward wanting more. Unconsciously so was Charlie who was wrapped up in the whole conversation. 

"We're all worried about him. The other paintings and house elves suspect that Harry is not all there. But I don't agree." 

"Heartache." murmured Kayla with a gasp. 

The Fat Lady nodded in agreement. "You only have one true love and when that's taken away what do you have to live for?" 

"Oh you don't think he'll, well, you know." Kayla said wide eyes gripping the other woman's hand in her own. 

"Broken hearts, broken spirits, nothing left to live for, I wouldn't, and I'm ashamed to admit it but I wouldn't be surprised if he took a - shameful approach to his end." 

Charlie closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. When he was first told that his brothers friend would do such a thing he naturally disagreed but now, hearing it from another was something else. Walking away from the conversation he needed time to think. He needed to do something but what? 

After a spot of tea maybe I can talk to Ron and Hermione and see what is truly going on? There are so many twists and turns of the situation it's boggling. Maybe I should write a letter to Sirius and Remus? 'Though Albus said not to worry them but…. Oh I just don't know. I'll have tea and figure it out later. Stay strong Harry, stay strong.   
  


****

**A/N:** Don't portraits have better things to do than gossip? But i guess it's good if it helps explain a 'mystery' of D & H. 

** Ooh **- what'll happen next? Well let's just say it's not all that pretty. sigh everything bad always happen to my Harry. 

THANKS 4 reading. Reviews always welcomed even the nasty ones. If you want your queastions answered quickly, rather than waiting for the next story then email me and i'll gladly answer. THaNK YoU and GOoDNiGHt!!!!   
  



	10. Careless Gryffindor

**Warning:** See previous chapters 

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long, I just found the chapter then retyped it so trust me when i say luck is with you or you would have waited another two weeks **or** more! .

**Careless Gryffindor**

**Ch 10**

Gracefully, of course, Snape exited the hearth into Dumbledore's office. "Albus we need-" 

"He isn't here Severus." A portrait spoke. 

Refraining from stomping his foot like a child would do he merely scowled. "Where is he then? I have important information concerning Potter." Snape regretted it instantly for opening his mouth. The portraits on the wall miraculously awoke and spoke a mile a minute. They all wanted to know. How did he ever get himself into these messes he never would understand.  


****

Thankfully, no more than 10 minutes later he finally made it out of the Headmaster's office and was now on his way to the infirmary. One of the portraits had mentioned it and he hoped it wasn't too serious. _Dear Merlin I've gone soft._ Scowl deepening he hurried his steps. He wanted this done quickly and painlessly. 

Flicking his wrist at the Infirmary doors they opened. Waltzing in he was surprised to see Neville Longbottom chatting with Madame Pomfrey. It didn't seem pleasant considering the boy was squirming in his place. 

"I threatened to petrify him and drag him down here if he protested and well -" Snape's steps faltered for a moment. 

_Did I hear right?_ Peering over the boys shoulder his eyebrow arched, the only outward sign of his shock. _Well, Longbottom has finally found a backbone._ "Mr. Longbottom," If he were the type of person to smile he would've, but he wasn't; he watched as Neville stiffened. "you are aware that curfew has ended?" 

Snape watched as Neville quickly ran from the infirmary, frightened. _I still got it. Maybe I haven't gone soft. Now all I have to do is wait until Potter awakens._ (a moment of silence as Snape glared at the still form of Harry Potter.) _Oh hurry up already._  


****

How long has it been? Snape sat on a comfortable seat he had conjured. A pile of essays rested on his lap. He had decided to work while he waited for the bane of his existence to awaken. Quickly glancing out the window he noted it was dawn. The soft hues colored the sky in pinks, violets and yellows, an extraordinary sight considering the wards around the castle was the only reason for such a sight. It would last a little under an hour before the paleness of the sky set in, he would die before he admitted to anyone he found the sight fascinating every time. 

A soft hiss diverted Snape's attention. His eyes immediately fell on the bed where Harry's thin frame quivered slightly, teeth chattering. _This is unexpected. Well Potter, you got yourself in a predicament._ Snape carefully set aside his paper on a small bedside desk and stood. His robe remained on the seat and he rolled his long sleeves up, just below his elbows. 

"Let's see how far your stupidity has gotten you Potter." Snape murmured as he carefully placed his finger on the boys jaw line and drag it to behind the ear. There, it was ice cold and seemed to be growing from behind the ear to the hairline. 

Moving his hand away he brought it to the Harry's eyelids where he lifted one. Harry tried to move away but Snape simply held his head in place with his free hand. "Quit your blubbering Potter. I have to see how far your carelessness has taken you." 

Snape quickly noted the blue fleck that was mixed in with the green that seemed duller. With a heavy sigh he grabbed Harry's wrist to feel the pulse. It wasn't normal; it would be fast one moment then slow another and would stop for a prolong second before beating. It was as if he died and then his body jumpstarted again. 

"How is he Professor?" A solemn voice asked. 

Snape sighed and carefully brought the blanket up to Harry's chin. "Not well." Snape turned and graced the younger man in front of him with a slight smile. "That is, he's doing slightly better than I thought but still his outcome is not good, Professor." 

"Should I inform his guardian then?" Charlie asked with his own half smile. 

"Dumbledore said not to as of yet but what has ever stopped you before?" Snape said with a raised eyebrow. 

Charlie paced forward hand over his heart. "Professor, you wound me. I would never do such a thing as to disobey a direct order." he was close enough to see the carefully hidden humor in the other mans eyes. 

"Mhm. That's -" the rest of Snape's comments were muffled by firm lips and persistent tongue, he soon however forgot what he was prepared to say.  


****

Harry felt horrible. He was sure he was an icicle and to top it all off he had just opened his eyes to a sight that was surely to give him nightmares. A sight that was now burned into his subconscious; He had just witnessed Charlie Weasley making out with none other than Professor Snape. Yuck.  


****

Draco threw the very old book across the room in frustration. He grumbled under his breath obscenities and curses he planned to give two particular persons who put him in this position. "Damn mud blood wait 'till I get my hands on her scrawny neck and - FINALLY!" Draco shouted in aggravation. 

Atop the table was an old tomb that was opened midway. To make searching easier he had used a spell so that certain words were searched and when that specific popped up it would glow indicating where it was in the very tiny small print. Over an hour, an hour of him searching through countless books varying in size, width, and font, just to find a paragraph of the subject _Illusione de Me._  


****

  
  
**Authors Note:** sigh at least NOW we have some progress but i wonder what'll happen next? hmm.... so much can happen with so many twists and turns. cackles loudly and very evilly 

THANKS 4 reading. Reviews always welcomed even the nasty ones. If you want your questions answered quickly, rather than waiting for the next story then email me and I'll gladly answer. THaNK YoU and GOoDNiGHt!!!!


	11. What To Do?

**Warning:** See previous chapters

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters  
  


**What To Do?**

  


**Ch 11**

Harry awoke to chatter of familiar voices. He did not want to open his eyes, he did not want to be talked to, he did not want to face the world right then, and he did not want to live.

This was getting to be too much. He casted that dam spell on himself so he wouldn't care, so he wouldn't feel. Not only was it getting difficult but his magic wasn't up to par lately. Something needed to be done but what, he did not know.  


**pbpbpbpbp**

Sirius paced the foot of the bed biting his thumb nail. Already he had changed from his animagus form to his human self a couple of times, desperately wanting for his godson to wake up.

"Sirius." Remus spoke. "You're giving me a headache. Stand still or sit down." Sirius changed back to his dog self and plopped himself down by Remus feet who was resting in a chair next to the bed. "Good boy."

There they waited for what seemed like hours when in actuality it was only a few minutes when Harry stirred to life.  


**pbpbpbpbp**

Charlie marched down the hill of the school to his hut where he had sent his brother and girlfriend. He couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore and he wanted answers. He wanted them now!

At the door he paused, took a deep breath, and walked in. "Good afternoon." he spoke calmly.

"Charlie." Ron stood up from where he was sitting, drinking tea, and made his way to hug his brother. Charlie halfheartedly returned it. "What's wrong? Why are you all down?"

"I think you had better sit Ron." a brief pause as he nodded at Hermione as a hello. "Hermione."

"Charlie. What you want to speak about?" she twirled her teacup on the saucer.

Making sure his brother was sitting he ran a hand through his red hair that was a shade darker from all the hours he spent in the sun chasing dragons. "I'm here about Harry." he noticed the look both teens gave to one another. "Do you know what's wrong with him."

"Well-" Hermione started.

"You see-" Ron began.

Charlie waited patiently as they both glanced at one another again and Ron nodded his head slightly. Hermione started again.

"Harry hasn't been eating much these past weeks."

"And why would that be?" Charlie asked.

"He's been spending all his time studying, going to the libraries, being like Hermione except to the extreme. He quit Quidditch for Merlin's sake." Ron spoke.

"Besides his eating habits you haven't noticed a change of - personality."

"Well - actually - he has been a little distant and sometimes he isn't there. I mean he wont play chess with Ron or debate with Seamus and Dean has been complaining that Harry no longer laughs at his jokes."

"And you haven't maybe thought to inform the Headmaster or Poppy?" Charlie asked accusingly.

"Harry didn't want us to." answered Ron.

"So if Harry was bleeding on the floor near death and told you to not get help you'll listen?"

"No!" Both rushed, horrified at the very thought.

"And how is that different?" Charlie shouted. He just wanted to knock some sense into them. "Did you know that he casted a spell on himself?"

Ron paled and Hermione gasped.

"He's been walking around like a zombie and no one noticed until Dumbledore chanced a glance at him! Do you know that at this very moment it's killing him? His magic is connected to his emotions and-"

"Wait! What did he use?" Hermione asked desperately, guilt clearly on her face along with Ron's.

Charlie paused. He took several steps forward and placed his hand on the table top, leaning forward. "What did you do to him?"  


**pbpbpbpbp**

Stumbling out of the hearth, Draco cursed as he tried not to drop a tome he held in his arms. "Severus!" he shouted.

"Draco, what a surprise to see you here." Dumbledore spoke with half a smile, peering over his half moon spectacles.

"Oh, Headmaster. Um - you see - I can really explain-" Draco fumbled as he tried thinking of an excuse to keep him from being expelled.

Dumbledore raised his hand stopping any sort of excuse. "It's alright Draco, I've spoken with Severus and he mentioned you would be dropping by."

"Did he tell you anything else?" Draco asked as he held the only hope he had in his arms.

"No, although he did tell me you had something to say to me." Dumbledore gestured to the seet across from himself. "Please, sit."

Draco did as he was told; the words poured from him on their own accord. As his lips moved he noticed that the smile in the Headmasters eyes were no longer true but forced.  


**pbpbpbpbp**

The sun was shining through the curtain and Harry could feel the warmth spread across his face but his eyes, even closed, seemed sensitive so he turned his head as far as he could to the side.

"Harry?"

Warm hands held his cool skin and another warm hand was carressing his cheek, brushing aside his hair. Why were these people here? Didn't they realize he wanted to be left alone to wallow in his own self misery?

"Padfoot, close the blinds will you."

Sirius? Oh Sirius what are you doing here? Shame washed over him. He was being selfish, know matter how much he just wanted to give up and let himself get consumed by the cold darkness he just couldn't allow himself that luxury when there was people out there who would be hurt by his actions. Still, wasn't he entitled to some selfishness? Yes, the answer was easy but the simple fact he would die with a guilty consious in knowing his death would hurt those close to him was enough to admit defeat and fight, guilt was a very powerful thing although inconvenient at times.

"Come on Harry wake up."

No. Harry mentally sighed in defeat. He really didn't like the way his godfather sounded worry. With difficulty Harry managed to open his eyes, just a little, so they were slits. He smiled up at his godfather who had the cheesiest smile.  


**pbpbpbpbp**

Headmaster Dumbledore was quiet, a little too quiet for Draco's comfort but he understood in a sence. Two of the Golden Trio had just turned on one of their own even if they had thought it was for the best.

"I think it's best not to confront them yet." Dumbledore spoke with a heavy sigh.

"What!?" Draco had hoped fort that Weasel and Mudblood to at the very least get expulsion.

"It might do more harm than good." Dumbledore stood, "See that you retrieve that contract Draco." Dumbledore was quick to hop in the hearth and floo to someplace that Draco cared little to pay attention to. Sitting there alone, Draco grabbed the glass cup that was on the side table and threw it. He didn't understand how the Headmaster could just walk away as if nothing mattered.  


**pbpbpbpbp**

  
  
**Authors Note:** sigh I know! Very short but truely, I'm trying to get back into the flow of this fic and I promise it's coming to an end soon. Maybe a few more chapters, I've yet decided.... don't hate me! There might be a part or two in here that might confuse ya but it all works in the plot, just bare with me. .

THANKS 4 reading. Reviews always welcomed even the nasty ones. If you want your questions answered quickly, rather than waiting for the next story then email me and I'll gladly answer. THaNK YoU and GOoDNiGHt!!!!


	12. How It All Started

**A/N:** -sigh- sorry this hasn't been updated in months but I'm in the process of finishing this. Yes, I'm for real. I have said to my group that no fics will be updated until this fic is done so you know when this is done there will be plenty of chap's at my group and hopefully regular posting and this will **finally** be done! Done! Done! Done! I can't wait.... I deem probably five more chapters? That's a guess, maybe a chap less or more but give me by the end of the month - that's the goal... hopefully it'll be fulfilled, let's all cross fingers though. -smile-

**Warning:** See previous chapters

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

* * *

**How It All Started.**

**Ch 12**

Hermione hung her head down and for the first time she truly was regretting what she had done but she was sure that she was doing the right thing. She was helping a friend and there was nothing wrong with that.

"If either of you know anything then I suggest you speak up now!" Charlie spoke angrily. He was beyond angry and at the moment he wished Severus was there with him since that man could do a much better intimidating presence.

Ron lifted his head and stubbornly denied anything. He was doing this for his best friend who had no business with a Slytherin Snake! "We don't know anything but Harry and the Ferret breaking up."

"Why the bloody hell did he break up with Malfoy? Did you do something to force the apart Ron? Do you know how much they loved one another? Or were you being a prat and a selfish bastard?"

Ron's face colored quickly and Hermione flinched at the tone of voice and implication. She tuned out Ron's very colorful response as she remembered how most of this started.

**xxxxxx**

_The Burrow was rowdy with celebration but both Ron and Hermione managed to find a spot of their own, right under the tree by the small lake. "Will this work?" Ron asked as he bit into his apple. _

_Hermione sighed with exasperation - why did she love him again? "Yes, do you trust me?" _

_"Yea." _

_"Then why are you questioning me?" _

_Ron made a point to nudge her with his shoulder as he pretended to be interested more on the paper in his girlfriends hand. "You think we got everything?" _

_"I'll read it again." _

_"Good, you're cursive isn't easy to read with the moonlight." _

_"Ron." _

_"What?" _

_"Shut up!" Hermione wanted to be offended but she just couldn't. Squaring her shoulders she read. "We (Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger) do so solemnly swear to remain best friends forever no matter how far we live from each other or if the other is behaving like a prat. We uphold the rules of friendship: _

_**1)** Trust one another with our secrets no matter how grand or insignificant it is. _

_**2)** Will not betray one another to Dark Lords even if we are tortured to the point of death and insanity. _

_**3)** Remain obnoxious even when Hermione .... Ron!" _

_"What?" _

_"You ruined it." _

_"I did not!" _

_"Yes you did!" _

_"Not!" _

_"Did!" _

_"Not!" _

_"Di - Oh for the love of Merlin! You added three - see, Remain obnoxious even when Hermione is in McGonagall personality and will dutifully pull her out of it so she could have some fun other than with her books! I'm changing it!" Hermione glared at the red head. _

_"Come on Hermione! You made it sound boring and dreary." Protested Ron as he tossed the apple core aside. "Besides, it'll be a good laugh for the future." _

_"Yea, for you maybe but -" Hermione scowled as the paper was rudely snatched from her hand. _

_"It's fine the way it is 'Mione. Just leave it and get on with the spell." _

_"Afterwards lets see if this betrayal falls under the betrayal clauses." Hermione muttered as she reached over and re-snatched the paper. _

_Ron's face paled slightly. "You wouldn't." Hermione simply gave him a look that had him crossing his legs. "But - it was a joke -" her eye brow raised. "How can you consider removing the family jewels because of a joke?" _

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "You idiot. The only way you'll loose the **Family Jewels** as you put it, is if you pull a Wormtail. Maybe a few days as a ferret can put some sense into you." _

_Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "Just get on with the spell so we can sign the damn thing." _

**xxxxxx**

Hermione was jerked back into reality as Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her up from her seat. "Stay out of this Charlie. I'm his best friend and I think I would know what's better for him. Just because I don't know a damn thing about this crap doesn't mean I'm sad. Harry can do a hell of a lot better than that ferret and you know it." Ron shouted as he marched himself out of the hut relaxing his grip on his girlfriends arms enough so he wouldn't bruise her.

Hermione blinked owlishly - how the hell did she end up outside? The cool fresh air hit her face and it took her back into the past.

**xxxxxx**

_Both she and Ron were searching everywhere for their best friend but it seems he was no where in sight. Deciding to check further away from the party near a clump of trees they followed the trail. It wasn't long that they found Harry resting against a trunk of a tree nursing a bottle of the 'good stuff' that Sirius had given him as part of a gift. _

_"Harry?" Ron called. "What the bloody hell are you doing out here?" _

_"Oh -" Harry's eyes squinted in their direction. "Hey! Where have - you've been? Snoging under - in the closet again?" Harry asked with a slight slur. _

_Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Are you drunk Harry?" _

_"Me?" Harry attempted to sit up but he quickly toppled over. "No, no, not - drunk." He once again propped himself against the tree with a dopey smile. "Not drunk - Aunt Molly - kill me, she said no." _

_Ron snorted, trying to hide his amusement. "He's plastered." _

_"Immature." Hermione rolled her eyes before she settled herself on the ground beside her friend. "Harry? We need you to sign something." _

_Harry's eyes lit up. "Ooh! Is it an auto - autophrag?" _

_"Yea Harry it's an autophrag." Ron was having a grand old time - this would be great material for future embarrassment. Harry would be mortified when he learned when he was trying to give out autographs, it was too bad Creevey wasn't there. _

_"Gimme." Harry held out his hand where Hermione placed a pen and held his as she steadied his movements. _

Hermione jerked her arm away from her boyfriend, furious at herself. She remembered clearly how she held his hand as his eyes squinted while he mumbled on about the woes of fame... basically forging her best friends name since all the poor boy could manage a few scribbles.

"Hey!"

"Leave me a lone Ron!" she shouted stomping in the opposite direction.

"Fine!" Ron also went in the opposite direction unaware that he and his girlfriend were being watched.

**xxxxxx**

* * *

**Authors Note:** -sigh- I know! Very short but truely, I'm trying to get back into the flow of this fic and I promise it's coming to an end soon. Maybe a few more chapters, I've yet decided.... don't hate me! Anyways, I've desided to finish this once and for all so no more updates for a quite a while on other fics that are **true** updates meaning other posted fics that aren't up to date with already up to date material from my yahoo group aren't being touched but if it's a fic that's behind a chapter or two then you're in luck... it should be updated soon... did that make sense?

THANKS 4 reading. Reviews always welcomed even the nasty ones. If you want your questions answered quickly, rather than waiting for the next story then email me and I'll gladly answer. THaNK YoU and GOoDNiGHt!!!!


	13. Is There Hope?

**Warning:** See previous chapters

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Is There Hope?**

**Ch 13**

He needed to get away... he needed to stop shivering... he needed Draco... No! Harry wrapped the blanket tighter around him as another shiver ran through him. He was sitting in the Room of Requirement - away from Madame Pomfrey's smothering, Sirius scolding, and even Remus's mothering... he wanted to be a lone... why couldn't he be left a lone? So much has already been taken away from him what else is there left for him to give besides his life?

**xxxxxx**

"Have you found him?" Sirius's panicked question was responded by an impatient sigh.

"Sirius?" Remus called.

"This would go a hell of a lot faster if you helped you know." the Animagi snapped as he once again, for the fifth time, looked under the infirmary bed.

"Sirius?"

"What!?"

"If you will just calm down for a moment and listen -"

"Remus, we have -"

"To find Harry, I know." snapped Remus from where he sat, irritation clear. "But Harry doesn't want to be found at the moment, he wrote us a bloody note saying the same thing. If you would just calm yourself for a moment and listen to me then you wouldn't be stressing your self for no reason."

Sirius's face clouded with anger. "No reason? Damn it Remus! My godson is practically a walking corpse! It scares the magic out of me knowing - knowing -" Sirius closed his eyes as he sat on the floor trying to hold back the tears. Remus was quick to move out of his seat and hold on to his mate.

"Harry's strong Siri, Harry's strong." Remus soothed.

With a sob Sirius clutched onto his lover burying his face into the side of a scarred neck. "He's just a boy Remus - my godson is knocking on deaths door."

"Everything **will** work itself out. It just has too."

Sirius pulled away, tear stained face inches from the werewolf's own. "But - but what if doesn't work out? What if Harry stops fighting? I can't loose him Remus -I've lost too much already."

"Shh... Harry's strong..." Remus tried to sooth his obviously distraught mate but even in the back of his mind he was hesitant to believe his own words.

Draco removed the folded parchment from his robe pocket. "I found it under the Mud - Granger's pillow."

Dumbledore sat back in his seat, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Is it the original?"

"Of course." answered Draco, slightly offended.

"Give it here, If that boy has done this to himself for no reason I'll strangle him myself!"

"Now, now Severus."

"Albus, don't start. You know damn well Potter -"

The conversation was quickly halted by a shout from none other than Draco. "Enough!" the Slytherin was clutching the hand rest with a white knuckle grip. "It doesn't matter if Harry knew if the damn contract was **actually** binding or not? The fact remains that those two - two shitters had him choose and in the process he ended up using that stupid spell! Now, how about we concentrate on two things. First, Severus you figure out if this -" Draco handed over the folded parchment to a scowling Potions Master. "Is binding or not. Second, we discuss the fact that I might have found a cure but it also **might** cause some problems."

"A cure?" Dumbledore questioned with obvious delight.

"Yes, took me ages but found it. The only problem is it might kill him in the process."

"Is it another incantation? Spell?" Dumbledore asked.

"If only it were that simple. No, it's something only I can do - well, I know it'll work if I do it."

Dumbledore was prepared to ask a question but a bright light from the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Severus?"

Snape dropped the ashes in his hand to the floor. "Stupid Gryffindors." he growled.

Draco's mouth snapped shut and he glared at the Potions Master. "What the hell did you do?"

"It combusted Draco. Some sort of Defense mechanism or something. 20 points from Gryffindor for almost enflaming my hand."

"Did you find anything out?" Dumbledore chose to ignore the deduction of points.

"Yes. The contract was binding," Draco cursed under his breath. "but before it caught fire I felt two different pools of magic not three." Snape frowned slightly. "I wasn't able to tell who's magic belonged to whom but one was female so Granger is definitely bound, problem is which of the other two are."

"With Harry's luck I can already tell you it's him." Draco closed his eyes and willed the head ache that was forming away. "Damn."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, once again we're nearing the end of this fabulous fic and if **any** of you want something to happen or at least wish then I suggest you tell it in a Review... .

THANKS 4 reading. Reviews always welcomed even the nasty ones. If you want your questions answered quickly, rather than waiting for the next story then email me and I'll gladly answer. THaNK YoU and GOoDNiGHt!!!!


	14. Revelations of Sorts

**Warning:** See previous chapters

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

* * *

**Revelations of Sorts.**

**Ch 14**

He could feel the chill creep along his skin making it prickle as if his limbs had fallen asleep. Barely noticing that his lips trembled from keeping his teeth from clattering Harry walked the corridors of Hogwarts content in the solitude. He knew Tea was being served and he wasn't hungry - once again. Arms crossed on his chest he took the little warmth offered by his lonely hug as his hands tried to rub the feeling back into his arms.

Finding an arched window looking out into the lake and Forbidden Forest, Harry rested his hands on the ledge as the cool night air pushed at his messy black hair. If the glass to the window had been shut Harry would have been startled by his reflection; it just so happened that his once envied green eyes, so similar to his mothers, were now the bluest of ice and tanned skin paling so the tint of blue could be seen when close enough to expect. His breath came out as smoke and he took it in stride assuming the cool autumn air was the cause, if only he took the time to notice that even though there was a cool breeze, it wasn't cold enough to produce the seeable breath of air.

Severus Snape wasn't in a particularly good mood. He was missing his supper just so he could speak with the very persons who made his life miserable. Reaching a portrait of the Weeping Willow he growled out the stupid password. "Greasy Git." The portrait swung open and Snape had to remain where he stood for a second too long composing himself from pulling his wand going on a hexing spree.

Sirius had been glancing over the recent issue of Quidditch Through the Ages _series 121_ when he glanced up to see none other than his worst enemy - the thorn on his side. He opened his mouth, a scathing comment on the tip of his tongue. "..."

"We need to speak about Potter."

Okay, so that easily shut him up for a moment. "Err... Is he alright"

"Unfortunately." Sirius opened his mouth again but Snape beet him to it. "Did you by chance speak with Granger and Weasley at the boys Birthday Party months back"

Sirius blinked stupidly, why weren't they at each others throat, wands firing off curses trying to kill one another? Maybe it was the apocalypse"Of course. They're my godson's best friends, why wouldn't I"

Snape smirked. "Before I go any further I must insist you take a Wizarding Oath. You can't under any circumstance leave these rooms to search out those two"

"See here Snivellous " once again he was caught off, it was getting irritating.

"Do you want Potter to see past this month or not! The decision is yours to make Black, I'm under strict orders by Albus to make sure you take the damn oath"

"Fine! I swear an oath. Tell me what the hell is going on" Sirius hollered back, tossing the magazine aside.

"Where's that pet Werewolf of yours" Snape asked, enjoying the angry flush that went over Sirius's face.

"**Remus** is sleeping, get on with it"

"Fine, I'll leave you to tell him. Now, did you or did you not speak with them about binding contract"

Sirius scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. "Hermione asked me a few questions about them - wait! Why are you asking me about this"

"Did you give her the spell"

"Yes." Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Tell me what you know Snape or "

"You'll what? Listen Black I don't have time for this so I'm going to say this once and you're going to sit there like a good little dog and listen. Ms. Granger asked you for that spell because she planned to make a contract between herself that Weasley and Potter. Unfortunately Potter was drunk and had no recognition of it. Granger and Weasley found out about Potter's relationship with Malfoy and brought up the contract stating that the relationship between the two was breaking some nonsense rule and the punishment would be to turn into a ferret. In case its slipped your mind Black - the two persons whom your godson trusted gave him an ultimatum in the process. Stay with Malfoy and turn into a ferret or break up with him to keep the only family that boy's only known."

"That's why he took " Sirius sat back in his seat and stared at the wall.

"Just so you know the situation is being taken care of. If anything happens I'll or Dumbledore will fire-call you." Snape then proceeded to leave with his trademark billow of his robe.

To the far side a door softly clicked close. Remus rested his brow on the worn wooden surface as he took control of his wolf side that wanted to tare out and shred the two Gryffindors to pieces. Calmly moving away from the door he walked to the lit hearth, grabbed a handful of floo powder, tossed it in and "Gryffindor Tower."

"I'm sorry for grabbing you so roughly." apologized Ron as he rubbed his hand over Hermione's wrist. Both were laying on the bed, texts opened around them, parchment in the state of half finished assignment, and chocolate frog containers scattered about also.

"You didn't mean to hurt me, I understand." Hermione smiled shyly.

"No, that's not an excuse. I had no right to lay a hand on you."

"I said it was alright. It would be different if you did it on purpose - you'll be sitting in the hospital wing in excruciating pain." Hermione leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, how about this transfiguration essay..." Hermione rambled on as Ron groaned.

Remus Lupin calmly stepped out of the hearth of the Gryffindor Common Room. The students who were lounging around staring at him with wondering silence, it wasn't everyday someone popped up through the floo. "Where is Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley" Remus asked, barley suppressing a growl. A few of the students pointed up the boys stairs. Nodding his thanks he was quick to rush up them and to the only logical place.

Ron's hand was busy dancing across the exposed lower back of his girlfriend who was calmly reading a book as if he wasn't doing anything... how could she not realize he was trying to do the foreplay thing"Hermione"

"Hm" she turned a page.

"Can we " Ron started but was caught off when the door to the seventh year dormitory was slammed closed and an angry faced werewolf marched up to them.

"What have you done" he growled out.

Both Hermione and Ron glanced at one another unsure whether he was speaking about the situation with Harry or something entirely different - of course they didn't want the unnecessary trouble so they kept their mouths shut.

"How could you do something so **stupid**! Do you have any idea how your meddling in my godson's love life has lead to" Remus shouted. "What right do you have in binding someone who is too drunk to read over something so important." Hermione opened her mouth but Remus just continued on. "Do you have any clue what you have done because of your childish preconceptions and closed minded stupidity? You claim to be Harry's **best** friends but instead of accepting him like a **real** friend would you give him a damn ultimatum. Has it crossed your mind these past months why Harry is so sickly looking? Did it ever occur to you that by forcing him to a decision that would break not only his heart but the very foundation he came to rely on that he would end up dying from it"

"But we did it " Hermione started.

"For his own good? Hu? There is a bloody reason why Harry never told you that he and Malfoy were in a relationship and this is why. Get this through your thick skulls, both of you, the boy whom you hate and claim to be nothing but a slimy Death Eater JR gave up **everything** to be with Harry. Draco went against his father and mother to fight for the side of light and stay by Harry's side. While you two were whoogaling here at the school **protected**! Harry was fighting in the war and the one person whom he turned to was none other than Draco Malfoy. If you were there you would have witnessed first hand how deeply in love they both were and how Draco stood by Harry's side while Harry was taking that damn _Illusione di Me_ crap so he could go into battle without the feeling of depression and guilt as he killed human beings to get to Voldemort"

"We wanted to fight" shouted Ron.

"I know that but Harry threatened to leave if you two were there during the war. He didn't want to expose the both of you to the horrors he bore witness to. And this is how you repay him? You betrayed him because of some - childish - petty rivalry against a boy who lost everything. You go about it by threatening your best friend? No friend would ever do such a thing" Remus clamped his mouth shut and he heaved a heavy sigh. Shouting was getting him no where and he wanted to make sure these **children** understood what their bad judgment had caused. On one knee he was eye level with the two Gryffindors. "Now, I'm going to ask you two a few questions and I don't want to hear anything but a straight answer or I swear I will loose my temper and you will understand fully why it's a very bad idea to cross an angry werewolf. First, do you have another copy of that damn contract" They both nodded yes. "Good. Ron, get it for me."

"Yes sir." Ron spoke quietly as he rolled off the bed and walked off to the bathroom where it was hidden behind the sink attached with a spell against a pipe.

"Now Ms. Granger. I want to know **everything** that happened that night when Harry was intoxicated and signed that contract. What kind of contract was it"

Hermione hesitated a second before she answered quietly. "A friendship contract sir."

Remus snorted. "How Ironic." Hermione flushed in shame. "Tell me what happened that night."

"Well, me and Ron were going over what we had written and I spoke the incantation Sirius gave me. He told me it was unbreakable and almost Dark. After me and Ron signed the contract we went looking for Harry." Ron had returned and handed the copied contract to Remus; Ron settled himself once again next to his girlfriend. "We found him near the woods by the Burrow, he was intoxicated sir. I brought up the contract and told him that he needed to sign something. He thought I was asking for an autograph." Hermione smiled slightly at the memory. "As he was signing it I noticed that his writing was nothing more than scribbles so I steadied his hand so he could write out his name. After that I spoke the incantation again and sealed it with another spell. That's all that happened I swear."

Remus nodded his head and stood up. Before walking away he wanted to make his point across. "Before Harry met both of you he never had friends. I can tell you right now because of your ignorance you have forced my godson, my cub, to perform a dangerous charm that is stripping him of his emotions. There is no cure as of yet but in case you're too ignorant to understand what I mean; because Harry's magic is attached to his emotions and he removed them you have effectively helped him commit suicide simply because you **betrayed** your best friend, brother, in the worst way." Remus had turned abruptly, taking two steps when he heard a hiss in the air. Curious he turned only to be struck dumb.

There on the bed were two ferrets; one was brown and another a shocking color of Weasley red.

**

* * *

Authors Note:** I guess that ending wouldn't have been expected, lol. But it seems fitting doesn't it? I'm hoping to fill in some blanks here for you readers who have questions that have yet been answered so now is your chance to put in the review because in a day or two I'll start typing the next chapter... still... it took me ages just to decide whether or not for them two to turn into ferrets now or later when they see how _disturbed_ Harry is... that reminds me, sort of like a warning or a clue to all those who are reading this, by the next chapter (or the next) you'll read something quite disturbing and I know I'll get flamed for it in someway but just remember there is a happy ending to this... if you can guess the what might happen that might cause me to run and hide I'll give YOU that chapter before even my yahoo group does. Just put your email address in someway like: d a h l i a s 1 1 4 at s b c g l o b a l . n e t ... yes that's my email but it's also the only way to post your email unless you find a way around the ff . net restriction somehow. tata... I guess that ending wouldn't have been expected, lol. But it seems fitting doesn't it? I'm hoping to fill in some blanks here for you readers who have questions that have yet been answered so now is your chance to put in the review because in a day or two I'll start typing the next chapter... still... it took me ages just to decide whether or not for them two to turn into ferrets now or later when they see how Harry is... that reminds me, sort of like a warning or a clue to all those who are reading this, by the next chapter (or the next) you'll read something quite disturbing and I know I'll get flamed for it in someway but just remember there is a happy ending to this... if you can guess the what might happen that might cause me to run and hide I'll give that chapter before even my yahoo group does. Just put your email address in someway like: d a h l i a s 1 1 4 at s b c g l o b a l . n e t ... yes that's my email but it's also the only way to post your email unless you find a way around the ff . net restriction somehow. tata... 

but for my fellow yahoo members don't have to go through that trouble, you know how to review - so why haven't you been feeding me? I'm **starving** for some, lol.

**Authors Note 2:** Okay, once again we're nearing the end of this fabulous fic and if **any** of you want something to happen or at least wish then I suggest you tell it in a Review... .

THANKS 4 reading. Reviews always welcomed even the nasty ones. If you want your questions answered quickly, rather than waiting for the next story then email me and I'll gladly answer. THaNK YoU and GOoDNiGHt!


	15. Relief Before a Broken Heart

**Warning:** See previous chapters

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

* * *

**Relief Before a Broken Heart.**

**Ch 15**

Remus stalked through the halls searching for the elusive Potion's Master while he ignored the fuss in the cage he carried. Once he neared the dungeons he caught up to Snape - finally! "Snape!" Remus shouted.

Snape turned and fixed Remus with an arched brow. "Lupin."

"Here." he handed over the cage before rummaging through his pockets as Snape stared into the cage and through his pockets as Snape stared into the cage and at the two ferrets. "And here's a copy of the contract."

"Care to explain?" he pocketed the contract quickly.

Shrugging his shoulders, Remus crossed his arms across his chest. "I overheard you talking to Sirius so I decided to help. I mentioned a few times how they 'betrayed' Harry and then they turned into those things."

"My, my, Lupin. I'm impressed."

"Thought you should know, Hermione helped Harry write his name. Apparently he was too drunk to do so."

"Good, that takes care of one problem. Draco should be relieved the Golden Boy is not bound by ink and paper."

**XXXXXX**

Draco waited patiently for the right moment. He had been waiting for the common room to be less crowded before he confronted his best friend Blaise. Walking to the overstuffed seat by the fire where his friend was reading a text book he whispered in his ear from behind. "Care to do me a favor?"

Blaise turned the page unaffected by the sudden whisper. "Depends on the favor. What do I get out of it?"

"A snog session with me." answered Draco.

Blaise closed the book and stood quickly. "What are we waiting for?"

With a smile Draco took Blaise by the hand and both proceeded to the portrait. "I'll explain on the way."

"Ooh, are we going to an orgy? Who's invited?" Blaise joked wrapping one arm around the white-blonde's waist.

"No." Once they were a fair amount away from the Slytherin Portrait Draco continued. "I need your help."

"Are we serious?"

"It's about Harry."

Sighing, Blaise gave a pout. "We'll never be together will we. And here I dreamt of little Malfoy-Zabini's running around terrorizing the world."

"The Mudblood and Weasel are responsible for Harry being the way he is."

"What did they do?"

"Let's just say it was so bad he had to revert to his Voldemort days."

Blaise pulled away and stared at his friend as if he were insane. "You can't be serious."

"There's a way to break through this phase he's in."

"And it involves us snoging?"

"Part of it." Draco sighed. "_Illusion di Me_ freezes the emotions making them non existent. He doesn't dream and he doesn't eat because he simply doesn't care. Severus and I give him a month before it kills him."

"Because his magic is part of his emotions... how icy is he?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I have the Marauders Map so I know where he's going, he's been going there every night for Merlin knows how long."

"So what happens after we snog?"

"I want you to go back to the Common Room. I have to be a complete insensitive bastard to break through the ice and I really don't want you to see that."

"You're going to cry aren't you."

"Shut up."

**XXXXXX**

Dumbledore sighed with relief. "Are you positive."

"Lupin wouldn't joke about something like this." Snape spoke as he poked the cage with his wand enjoying the way the ferrets huddled in the corner.

"Severus. That's enough."

"I have very little enjoyment in my life Albus. Give me this."

Dumbledore shook his head before placing it in his hands, giving up.

**XXXXXX**

Harry rounded the corner and stopped. His eyes widened and breath hitched in his chest. There before him was his boyfriend - no, ex boyfriend snoging the life out of another boy - his best friend to boot. Both were wrapped around one another, tongues in each others mouth, lower half's grinding together, hands groping and rubbing.

Before Harry could turn tail and run he watched as Draco pulled away, a string of saliva between the two, his tongue licking his lips before diving down to bite down on a column of tanned skin. A second later the Slytherins eyes landed on Harry's, both stared unblinking until Draco smirked. Lifting his head he kissed his way to the darker haired Slytherins ear and whispered loud enough for Harry to hear. "I love you."

The world was crumbling at his feet and Harry could feel the iciness envelope him in a firm unforgiving hold. A sob broke through his lips and it felt like something inside him was bending, bringing a sharp pain at his chest.

**...TBC...**

* * *

**Authors Note:** Is that a Cliffe? I really wanted this chapter to be longer but it didn't turn out like that. Hopefully there will be one more chapter then an epi - hopefully. I tried to do a funny with Snape and Dumbledore, how did I do? I;m not really loving the first part with Snape and Remus but I can't do much else, it's been sitting in my notepad for a week until my muse hit me over the head with whatever followed afterwords... how come Blaise is usualy Draco's best friend?

THANKS 4 reading. Reviews always welcomed even the nasty ones. If you want your questions answered quickly, rather than waiting for the next story then email me and I'll gladly answer. **THaNK YoU** and **GOoDNiGHt**!


	16. Is It Too Late?

**Warning:** See previous chapters

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

* * *

**Is It Too Late?**

**Ch 16**

Draco Malfoy, for the first time in his entire existence, wished he was dead. If he were dead then he wouldn't have to see the person in his life who meant everything to him crumble before him. He had once made a promise long ago that he would do everything in his power to see that he would not hurt the man he loved - and if by chance he did hurt him then he would do anything in his power to make it up to the green eyed Gryffindor. Hearing the sob that escaped his once lover broke his own heart but he had to do this. He had to be this cold hearted bastard in order to get his Harry back... and when all this drama was over Draco vowed he would do whatever it took to make sure the expression that was on the Gryffindors face would never happen again.

**XXXXX**

Blaise Zabini was an intuitive fellow. Hell, some might say he was an empath... they might be right but that would be his little secret. When his best friend of Merlin knows how many years asked for a snog he was all for it - but now he wished he were anywhere but here. It was all he could do to keep himself pressed against the white-blond instead of high-tailing out of there considering he could sense the despair that blanketed the Savior of the Wizarding World. It was a struggle to keep his aloof stance and play the role he was supposed to play but as his head turned and eyes settled on dull green eyes that was fixed on Draco's, one thought passed through his over stimulated mind. _If there is a god, show mercy, keep Potter from doing anything stupid._ "Potter, why the interruption. Can't you see me and my **lover** are busy?"

"Hush Blaise." Draco had pulled away, smirk firmly in place. "I need to speak with him anyways. I'll meet you back in my room later - to finish what we started."

Like the good friend he was, Blaise leaned in for another kiss. He moved to whisper something in his friends ear, "Be careful." Walking away he made his way directly to the Slytherin common room, as far away as he could possibly could get from the raw emotion of the Gryffindor.

**XXXXX**

Harry took one step back as Draco took a step forward. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing was coming out.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Draco sighed. "Did you really think I loved you? Hm? How can I Draco Lucian Malfoy **ever** love a miserable, good for nothing, Gryffindor scab?"

Closing his eyes, Harry moved away so his forearm was against the cold stone and brow against his equally cold skin. The coldness that had at first numbed his skin was like a parasite - it was eating at his very soul while spreading through his entire body at a snails pace but he could feel it starting at his lungs where the breath he was exhaling was cloudy.

In the dim light of the torches along the corridor, Draco could see the fingers of the Gryffindor turn the shade of a light blue, nails whiten, standing out from the tone of skin. It was beginning; he was getting through if the spell was doing its damndest to stay in control. Stepping forward so he was pressed against Harry, warm breath caressing the iciness of the nape of the neck. "Pathetic. You're nothing but a pathetic little boy who couldn't stand up to his friends. You're just as pathetic and weak as when you allowed that Hufflepuff to die - remember that Harry? Remember when you cried on my shoulder one night after a stupid nightmare? Remember how I said it wasn't your fault? I lied. Me and you were nothing but a pathetic joke."

"Stop - stop it please." begged Harry eyes scrunching tight from the sharp pains emitting from his tear ducts. He so wanted to cry but he couldn't.

"Do you know why I was with you? You might be _easy_," Draco nudged Harry's bottom with his front. "on the eyes but father always said ally yourself to those who are powerful and will take you farther than the last Malfoy. The Dark Lord was a maniac and I knew you would win the war, help clear the Malfoy name back to greatness." Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder and roughly turned him so his back was forced against the stonewall. "Look at me when I speak with you. Haven't you figured it out? I've used you Potter. I've fucked you and threw you away like the trash you are." Reaching up, Draco pulled out the necklace from where it hid under Harry's shirt; locket in the palm of his hand he closed his hand into a fist and tugged until the green and red intertwined string snapped.

The reaction was instantaneous. Draco's mouth opened to speak some scathing comment when a fist connected to the side of his face - he fell to the floor, floored. "You son of a bitch." Harry croaked out through his clogged throat. He needed to keep it together as the snails pace flow of ice rushed forward dousing him from head to toe. Turning and speed walking stiffly away just a hairs breath from breaking down Harry headed straight to the astronomy tower.

**XXXXX**

It took all of his Malfoy upbringing to not break down right there and then. On his hands and knees he crawled to the wall where he rested against it. He stared down at the locket in his hands. With shaking fingers he opened it and smiled down at the picture of himself and his Gryffindor. He remembered that day it was taken, that night Harry had given himself to him for the first time, a gift that was cherished considering Draco wasn't as innocent as his dark haired Gryffindor.

Finger lightly running over the strands of hair tied together he couldn't help but smile sadly. Not only was it meant as a reassurance to Harry that they were together but it also was the start of a process of an ultimate bonding. The hairs after such a long time bound and being feed from a 'powerful' core of magic will react as a binding agent in the goblet of blood they each had to sip from... it was a ceremony they promised to perform **after** graduation but now that Draco sat there and thought about it, he needed to speak with his godfather to see if they can perform such magic before the end of the month. All he had to do was to somehow get around that bloody contract if his dark haired lover was bound to it.

**XXXXX**

Cold.

Ice.

Shiver.

Huffing for breath Harry ran up stairs that were unusually still, passing portraits that were quiet and ignored, his feet echoed through the eerily empty corridors which Harry didn't give a second thought to. He ignored one pain for another, he didn't give two cents about his aching calves that were protesting of the sudden flight and instead concentrated on the ice that engulfed him making his teeth chatter. With every fiber of his being he wanted to shout, scream, cry, plead, do anything that would help alleviate this pain. Harry knew without a doubt what this was about and he hated it - wait...

Bursting through the door Harry leaned heavily against it, suddenly exhausted, as it closed with a bang. Taking a moment to catch his breath which was harder to do he scrambled frantically at one of his pant legs. Lifting it up with trembling hands he pulled out his wand that was tucked into his sock. Pulling it out he muttered out the words to light up the room with a single window to see if any 'visitors' were there. Finding non he staggered to that window where he placed his hands on the stone windowsill while his eyes stared out at the darkness.

The pain in his chest was escalating and Harry's vision blurred as the pounding in his chest slowed dramatically as that something inside him stretched, and like an overtaxed rubber band it snapped opening the floodgates of emotions that forced a cry out of Harry and put him on his knees while the fear, hate, love, depression, self loathing, and the simple pain of a love lost engulfed him like a tidal wave.

The curse was broken.

**XXXXX**

Draco stared at the map in his hands as his feet automatically walked in the direction of the tower. He stared at the barely visible dot that said Harry Potter and watched as the little dot flickered until it flared to the dark shade similar to the ones scattered along the yellowed pages. Breathing a sigh of relief he folded the map and hurried to the Astronomy Tower where he was going to have to do some serious begging and pleading and hopefully his other half wouldn't throw him off the tower.

**XXXXX**

Harry wiped his face with his sleeve, wiping the snot portion on his pant legs as he stood up shakily. He had just cried his eyes out and now he felt numb, not the numbness that came with the iciness but the numbness of conceding defeat. He didn't care anymore, how could he when the one person whom he gave his heart, his everything to just - cheat on him? Rip his heart out and stomp on it while laughing in his face.

He was used; all the speaking of love was nothing but show. How stupid could he have been to believe such nonsense? How dumb could he be for believing that anyone would love him unconditionally like Sirius loved Remus or Arthur loved Molly? He was nothing but a freak a pathetic - Harry pushed open the window so the night breeze wrapped around him - No one needed him, they had each other, he was simply a burden. Standing on the ledge Harry stared down at the darkness where he could barely make out the ground.

What would happen if he jumped?

Would he bounce when he hit the ground?

Would he soar in the sky and let the breeze carry him along?

Would it be as freeing as when he was on his broom?

His beloved Firebolt... how he yearned to fly, how long had it been since he last felt the wind tear his eyes as he nose dived?

Harry's feet inched forward and just as he was going to take another step, a step that would surely carry him over the edge, a barrier of some sort stopped him. He saw the slight ripple cross over the seemingly invisible bubble that kept him back. With a fist he punched at it again and again in frustration. "God damn you!" Harry screamed out his frustrations, cursing Dumbledore with the foulest and most creative words in his vocabulary.

Growing tired Harry slumped against the wall of the arch, sliding down the stone he brought his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, hugging himself while he cried. Bitterness welled in him, as he grew tired. Not a sleepy tired but plain tired of how his life had taken turns to take him to this point. It was not worth it, all this stress and ... and crap wasn't worth the little happiness he had.

Head resting against the stone he allowed his breath to even and mind clear so nothing - no memories of laughter, guilt, or anything would stop him. With a simple, "_Accio_." the wand that lay on the floor flew into Harry's hand. Grip lazy on the piece of wood Harry barely acknowledged the wandless magic he had performed, his sights were centered on the tip of the wand. For once in his life he would follow his own path instead of being lead by his nose like a good Boy-Who-Lived.

Damn Draco!

Damn him to hell!

**XXXXX**

Draco didn't bothering knocking as he broke the wards that were placed on the door. He knew all of Harry's tricks along with the counters – now that came in handy during their spats although that's for another time. The room was chilly but he wore robes so it bothered him very little. Stepping into the room and closing the door silently behind him he quickly took in the darkness that enveloped the room except for the only window where the night illuminated the windowsill and a bit of the floor – hence, Harry was resting against the stone wall and he could clearly see the dark circles under the close eyelids and the even rise and fall of the Gryffindors chest.

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes opened and his glassy gaze settled on Draco. Not a word was spoken.

Draco took a step forward and then another until he was in the light, though that time Harry had not averted his gaze. "Why?" That one single word that passed from the Gryffindor's lips nearly had Draco crying.

"I'm sorry. I had no choice baby you have to believe me!" Harry looked away, back outside the glass. "Harry please! It was the only way."

"To kill me? Boy did you do a good job - not even Voldemort was such a good ac - actor."

Draco moved forward until he knelt beside Harry. He reached out and clasped Harry's hand that rested on his stomach. "Baby do you remember that day when I made you a promise that I would do my damndest to keep us together even if it killed me." A tear rolled down Harry's cheek but he remained quiet. "What I said to you, did to you, killed a part of me. I never, ever, want to be that way again. But I had to. That stupid curse you placed on yourself can only be broken by causing such an intense emotion that it would be too much for the whatever it was to control. Pain Harry. I had to cause you such an intense grief that - that I never want you ever to feel again. I love you Harry, you know that." Draco swallowed thickly not wanting to ball out, he was sure he wouldn't be able to get through this. "I didn't want to lose you Harry, that stupid curse would have consumed you, turned you into a bloody icicle. Don't you understand Baby? You're a bloody Gryffindor, you're ruled by your emotions."

Harry turned his head, eyes staring deeply into the Slytherin's. A sad smile appeared on his face; as Harry leaned down and Draco also moved forward, the moon was covered by a passing cloud, blanketing both teens in darkness. Chapped lips met together in a simple press of lips for a hesitant moment. Harry inhaled sharply, cutting himself off from sobbing; Draco took advantage of the open mouth. Tongue slipping inside, Draco's brow furrowed as a damp hand shakily pressed against his cheek. Several moments passed in complete bliss until it was broken by Harry who pulled away and rested their brows together. "I'm sorry." Harry whispered. "I wasn't strong - I'm not strong love. I should - I should have known but I - I was weak. Please forgive me."

"Always Baby, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Always." The clouds moved gradually revealing the moon at a snails space. "I love you. Remember that. I love you with every - part - of ..." Harry slumped forward, weight forcing Draco back.

"Harry? Harry? Harry!" The moon was finally revealed, light illuminated the little space and as Draco managed to move Harry off him a bit and get a good look, a scream was bubbling a his chest but fear kept him quiet.

Blood.

So much blood.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Draco tore off his cloak... it was too big... so he removed his shirt leaving him bare chest, balling it up he pressed it against the bleeding and gaping wound forcing pressure on the madly bleeding wound. A split second of coherency Draco now knew that the wetness that had touched his cheek was blood - his loves blood. "Don't do this to me! Please Baby." Hands shaking he reached into his pocket where he grabbed onto the locket, knuckles white. Free hand pressing once more on the bloodstained shirt he cried out, "Eternity."

A second passed and all that was left was the stain of blood on the floor and windowsill. The moon shown brightly, giving the red an odd shade. The night was quiet, not a sound, but it was quickly broken with a second pop of a house elf who was quick to clean up the blood and making the room seem as if nothing monumental had occurred.

**XXXXX **

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:**

I can honestly say this is the longest chapter so far and once again sorry for the long wait. No, Harry isn't going to die... I'm not THAT cruel! I have plans for those two which'll pop up on the Epilogue. Next chapter, I'm still thrown in the loop or what I want done... any ideas? Ideas are welcomed, lol, I'm not kidding... 

THANKS 4 reading. Reviews always welcomed even the nasty ones. If you want your questions answered quickly, rather than waiting for the next story then email me and I'll gladly answer. THaNK YoU and GOoDNiGHt! 


End file.
